Not Coincidences, but Necessities
by Dr.Weirdo69
Summary: -AU sort of- Fate seems to be forgetting about her childhood friend, Nanoha. Moreover Fate is in her first mission as an enforcer and is looking for Jewel Seeds for a 2nd time! - You'll just have to find out more inside.
1. We meet again

_Nanoha's POV_

I met her for the first time in an ordinary spring day… something about her just seemingly commanded my full attention towards her. It could have been her crimson eyes that seemed to be off in another world.

They say that your eyes are the windows to your soul and now I understood what it meant… her eyes never depicted a happy story even as she smiled right in front of me.

Sadness…

That's what her eyes told me.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

Just by looking into her eyes, my train of thought stopped…

"I-I'm fine." I managed.

She gave me a gentle smile that I could not forget… a smile that just seemed to warm my whole world up.

"I'm Fate Testarossa." She said, as she reached out her hand for me and from her mouth came another question: "Can I have your name?"

I felt blood rush to my cheeks…

I tucked my hands behind me and answered her: "Nanoha Takamachi. I-It's n-nice to meet you Fate Testarossa-san."

I wanted to tell her more… yet when we locked gazes all those questions just simply vanish into thin air.

"You can just call me Fate." She responded.

"…Fate…chan…" I struggled.

"That's it!" She paused, poking her fingers together, "Can I call you Nanoha?"

I smiled back and said: "Of course!"

And just like that we became friends. We played in that same park everyday… until one day she just stopped coming. I was disappointed because of two things: One was that I wanted to see her again and the other is that I wanted to see her again.

* * *

**Not Coincidences, but Necessities**

**Chapter I: We meet again**

* * *

Eight years have passed since then. I'm sixteen now and it's my first year of high school.

Right now I'm in front of the person who just somehow commanded my full attention; however, I just feel that she doesn't remember a thing from before.

But still… I'm ecstatic to at least see her now… so much questions I want answered yet when I stare into those same crimson eyes from long ago my train of thought just vanishes without a trace.

"Do I… know you?" She inquired.

"You may and you may not. I'll just leave that up to you." I told her, giving her a sincere smile. "But if it will help you remember I'll give you my name: Nanoha Takamachi."

"Your name sounds…familiar… but I'm sorry it doesn't ring a bell…" she apologized.

Her eyes seem to be better since I last saw her. And with that in mind: it just makes me wonder what she's been doing.

I give her a smile and tell her this: "I'll leave the remembering up to you… Fate-chan."

I wonder how long it will take for her to remember… I hope it doesn't take too long so we can catch up with each other.

With this in mind, I go to my seat and settle down.

Something about her really did command my full attention… it was a warm feeling that I never really got to name.

"Nanoha-chan did you know that girl?" Arisa, one of my best friends, questioned eagerly.

"She was the one I used to sneak out for." I chirped.

"I hope she didn't forget though…" Suzuka said, pointing a finger to her chin while telling me this.

Out of nervousness… or something like that I just realized that I started poking my fingers together… and nervously laughing which did not sound good…

"Nyahahaha… she did." I said, finally ending the awkward laughter. "It's not like I can blame her though… she could have went through a lot since we last met."

My assurance is something I hope that can keep this topic of conversation turned off for a while.

"Whatever. I'm still having lunch with you guys." Arisa proudly announces.

Suzuka giggles and backs her friend up saying: "That sounds like fun!"

"Like always." I cheered.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Fate was called in by the captain of the Asura to be given her orders… little did she know that it was something that will lead her back to her home world.

"Fate-san I want you to investigate and seal the Lost Logia in non-administered world 97." A blue-haired woman announced, with authority.

"Again?" Fate asked, curious.

"Yes. I believe it was due to an accident during transport from administered world 88. This will be your first mission as an enforcer… do you think you could handle this one?" The admiral asks, just to be sure that the subordinate she would be giving this mission to was physically and mentally stable enough to handle this mission.

"I believe I can. Thanks, mother." Fate replied, grateful for her adoptive mother's concern.

"Chrono-kun will be there, he'll aid you in investigating the Jewel Seed's locations. And lastly: please be careful out there." The admiral said, with a sort of warmth to her voice.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Fate responds, trying to reassure her mother.

"You will be departing for Earth in… two hours. I'm saying this again: be careful."

"I will and don't worry Chrono will be there." Fate said, giving her mother a reassuring smile.

"Amy? Can I have some tea please?" The admiral asked, joyfully, from a subordinate named Amy.

"Coming." Amy replied.

With this, the blunette named Lindy, puts two cubes of sugar in her green tea and takes a sip from it… feeling invigorated by its warmth.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

This place seems to have an attraction for Lost Logia…

'No kidding.' A familiar male voice replied.

Onii-san? He must probably be patrolling already…

'Onii-san?' Fate asked, just to be sure.

'It's me. For now I'm scouting and I'll tell you where HQ is later after your school.' Chrono responded, nonchalant.

'Be careful.' Fate said, trying to encourage her brother.

'You're starting to sound like mother Fate-san.' Chrono complained.

Mother also gave him the 'be careful' treatment before leaving huh? I guess Mother can't help it… after all she is a mother.

'I'll let you know as soon as I find Jewel Seeds.' Chrono saaid, dismissing the earlier subject.

'I'll be counting on you.' Fate answered.

'Oh and before I forget: Good morning." Chrono greeted.

Wherever you are right now, onii-san, you should be beet red… or at least I think that way.

'Good morning, onii-san.' I said, in response to his greeting.

Nanoha Takamachi… that name rings a bell… but I can't quite put a finger where that name is from…

* * *

The teacher then enters with a smile and we greet her.

"Since most of us transferred from other schools I would like to begin with introductions." The teacher announced.

"Let's start from the first person to my left… um miss…?"

After seeing that I was the first person on her left I stand and reply. "I'm Fate T. Harlaown. I'll be in your care."

Feeling that there was no need to say anything more, I sit down again.

School ends at 1:00 today since we're only doing orientations and more introductions.

_Normal POV_

"Oi Nanoha-chan… are you sure you know that girl? I think she's too formal for you." Arisa teased.

"Mou… Urusei, Arisa-san…" Nanoha pouted.

The entire school periods passed with orientations and getting to know teachers. They were told what they needed for each class and everyone obediently took note of what to bring for that specific subject.

**1:00PM**

School ended without anything really interesting happening to it.

Fate still doesn't know who Nanoha is.

Chrono was aided in scouting by his sister who soon followed him after classes.

Everything seemed to be going well so far… or is it?

* * *

**5:00PM**

"I'll be back Fate… I just need to check up on something." Chrono announced, preparing for his leave.

"I'll be busy with homework." Fate replied.

**Aboard the Asura**

"Amy could you do a scan for me?" Chrono requested.

"I'll need specifics… but why the scan?" Amy asked, out of curiosity.

"I just felt a big magical energy." Chrono replied.

Soon after Amy began typing away at the keyboard revealing different scans according to time and magical energy the Asura could scan in orbit.

"You know Chrono… you'll be lucky if it makes a dot on the map…" Amy teased.

Not a moment later the results show up…

8:00AM, A dot the size of a 72 font-sized period showed up. It was coming from two people.

"That's big…" was all Amy could manage to say.

"I'm sure one of them is coming from Fate… but I don't have too many leads on who the other one…" Chrono said, putting fingers on his chin.

"It's the first time we've seen a magical energy this big. And it's coming from two sources. One is Fate and the other is unknown at the moment… all we can do is watch." Lindy said, butting in.

"I guess… but it's impossible to utilize magic in this world without a device right?" Chrono asked.

"Yes… but one went missing a few years ago from your ferret friend Yuuno Scrya." Lindy responded, obviously not too happy about that report.

"Let's just hope that person doesn't find Raising Heart." Chrono told them, praying that the person who is magicall inclined does not find Raising Heart.

"Amy… Can I have some tea please?" Lindy requests, breaking the tension that was building up.

"Yes, yes." Amy replied, while getting her admiral some tea.

"What? Another magically inclined human beside me and Fate?" A brunette replied, apparently just entering the room and overhearing the previous conversation.

"We'll be watching… besides you're back-up for this mission Hayate… it's nothing the three of you can't handle." Lindy replied calmly, while mixing 2 cubes of sugar and adding the occasional cream to her tea.

"Ok… but aren't you guys going to investigate who this person is?" Hayate asked.

"We were only given one mission Hayate-chan… we'll just have to report our findings when we get back in Mid-Childa." Lindy pointed out.

"Ok. But if that person gets involved that means… a big battle or a great ally right?" Hayate said, obviously nervous.

"We can only hope for the latter, Hayate-chan." Chrono replied.

* * *

Out of the blue a certain Takamachi sneezes…

_I wonder if someone is talking about me…_ - Was all the brunnete could think about before going back to her homework.

"Nanoha! Dinner is ready!" Her mother, Momoko, called.

"Coming!"

_You know come to think about it… I never really got the chance to give that item back to its owner… I hope the owner is doing all right without it…_ - Nanoha pondered, while looking at the drawer in her study desk.

"Nanoha! Do you still want dinner?" Momoko called again.

"Coming, coming!" Nanoha gets to her feet and stretches, after sitting for so long.

Soon after Nanoha goes down for dinner, excited for a feast.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

"Welcome home onii-chan." I greeted.

"I'm home." Chrono said, his face turning pink.

"So… what did you ask for in the Asura?" I inquired, getting straight to the point.

"We either have a rival… or a future friend." He replies in a worried manner.

"Another one who is magically inclined?" I ask, trying to clarify what he just said.

"Yeah. I just hope that person didn't find the device that ferret lost." He said, annoyed.

Yuuno-kun… I wonder how he's doing in the infinity library…

Moreover… another one who has a big amount of magic energy like me and Hayate, I'd like to know that person.

I turn to face my brother. "Has our objective been affected in any way?"

"No. We're still looking for Lost Logia; however, if that person can utilize their powers we'll just have to consider it part of the objective." Chrono explained.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

I wonder if she'll ever remember… all these years have past and her eyes tell me she is both happy and sad. I'll just have to be patient so she can tell me what happened to her all these years.

8 years sure went by slowly… and I still feel like a third wheel in this family and in my circle of friends… I wonder if this all I'm supposed to be… a third wheel.

I close my eyes and eventually drift into dreamland.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Unedited:_

Phew… this was a spur of a moment thing… As much as you say that it's OOC I think it's not… I can actually imagine them saying this if they met differently. So it isn't really OOC but a little AU I guess… I hope you like it ^_^ I'll be working on this fic more since I seem to have a lot of inspiration coming from this pairing lately that I couldn't stop writing.

Reviews are welcome… I just wish more people actually reviewed what I wrote so I can improve my writing…

Special thanks to: Moonpower02 for giving me inspiration to write this fic ^_^ Although I hope... I didn't steal too much of your Idea ^^;; I'll have it removed if you want ^^;;

_Edit:_

Phew… that was tiring to revise… well I hopefully made it more interesting by adding more details. Thanks to the anonymous reviewer named Asuka who told me to expand my vocabulary, apply more details, and have patience in writing. Oh and I adjusted some lines of Chrono for you ^^

Well… I do hope it's better now…

Oh and… I think people need to reread this chapter again… I added more stuff to it and I'll eventually get to revamp the second one…

Thanks to Valkyrie Missile for being my FUN FUN FUN editor. I enjoy editing with you :P stay tuned for the revamp of chapter 2!

This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


	2. The first Jewel Seed

_Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more,_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long and it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby, call me crazy but I think you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I, just gotta get next to you_

_-Next to you by Jordin Sparks_

* * *

**Not coincidences, but Necessities.**

**Chapter 2: The first Jewel Seed**

* * *

**5:00, Thursday, dismissal.**

_Fate's POV_

I exited the campus and immediately went to a secluded area where I can transform and begin my search for the Lost Logia. Hopefully we can find them all without going through too much trouble.

Once I found a secure enough area for a transformation I allowed myself to be enveloped in light and immediately began my search.

A few minutes later Chrono contacted me during patrol.

'Fate-san get ready. We're setting up a barrier.' Chrono states in a worried manner.

'Roger. Is it a Jewel Seed?'

'Good news or bad news first?' He asked.

I wanted to know the worst first before getting to the better parts so I replied with: 'Bad.'

'It's active. And the good news is it was only activated by a tree.' Chrono replied.

'I'm on my way.' I reported.

The barrier was set up not a moment too soon after our transmission ended.

Flying high in the sky really felt like a release from my chains and at the same time it gave me time to think about what Nanoha-san said. Leaving the remembering to me, huh? I guess she is just a really patient person.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

"We'll see you Nanoha-chan! Let's check out that newly opened bakery some other time ok?" Suzuka and Arisa chorused while waving back at me.

"Yes. And good luck with your lessons!" I said, returning the wave.

And just like that the two went into their limousine and went straight to where their violin lessons take place.

Walking back home alone I can't help but think that those two have a thing for each other.

I feel like a crutch for everyone… including my family… I really think I should be doing something… but what is it exactly?

These were the thoughts that ran in my head as I walked back to my house.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

I arrive at the scene not a moment too soon to get in front of my brother and defend him from the rampaging tree's attack. The battle was not going well for him; he couldn't risk making a big attack on the tree because of how much people are actually passing by in real time through here.

"Bardiche, let's go." Fate said, readying her weapon for an attack.

"_Haken Form."_ The device spoke, in its familiar robotic voice.

"You break through the barrier, I'll freeze the tree, and you seal it." Chrono stated, coming up with a plan of attack.

Bardiche loaded two cartridges and without further ado I started preparing Photon Lancer and myself for an attack. I raised my hand and on signal the energy balls attacked at the general direction I wanted as the energy balls impacted on the tree's shield and as soon as that happened I closed in for close combat and successfully destroyed the tree's barrier.

"Now!" I said, signaling for my brother to freeze the tree.

He nodded and without hesitating, froze the rampaging tree.

"_Sealing mode."_ The device announced and the device's head flips up 180 degrees and extends away from the handle, releasing three wings of energy from the base.

"_Sealing Jewel Seed number XXV."_ It said, sealing the jewel seed.

"Thanks Bardiche." I reverse my transformation and was immediately taken to the Asura.

Phew...

Now then to report what happened...

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

The heavy feeling is gone… it's been bugging me since I started walking home from school… at least it's gone… I wonder what that's about.

I took a few deep breaths and resumed my homework which just seemed like it was going to pile on me endlessly…

A few minutes later I glanced at the clock and it told me it was almost six. And I was almost done with my homework…

"Nanoha! It's time for dinner!" Mom announced.

"Coming!" I replied.

I opened the drawer next to me and glanced at the round crimson jewel…

I hope the owner is ok without this jewel… it looks kind of expensive… I kind of feel bad keeping it…

"Nanoha! Do you really want dinner?" My mom called, again.

"Coming!" I responded.

I better take care of it… I don't want the owner getting mad at me for not taking care of their precious jewel…

With this I excitedly go down the stairs and sat down at the dinner table.

* * *

**Next Day**

_Fate's POV_

Jewel Seeds and homework… I wonder which one is tougher to beat…

"Class, I'll begin roll call." The homeroom adviser stated.

Roll call… it should be a while before me…

I crossed my legs and stared out the window.

'I'll be off Fate. It shouldn't be too soon before the next Jewel Seed activates. I'll notify you once I do see one.' Chrono said, reporting in for the morning patrols.

'Could you run a bios for me?' I asked.

'Sure… I'll need the name.' He replied, nonchalant.

'Nanoha. Nanoha Takamachi.'

'I'll let Amy know. And before I forget: Good morning.' He greeted in a gingerly manner which I think is rare for him to do.

I smile and answer him back. 'Good morning to you too.'

We have P.E. today… I want to run… I hope we have track and field or an obstacle course will do… I just want to run… without anyone holding me back.

* * *

**P.E.**

_Nanoha's POV_

Wow… she can really run like the wind… she completed the 100 meter dash in merely 10 seconds… and she's still standing like it didn't matter to her.

"Amazing… Harlaown-san is so fast." The whole class was echoing this phrase now.

A few seconds behind her was Arisa-chan who didn't seem to know what just hit her. She looks annoyed… I wonder if it's because she was beaten at her best sport… I'll be praying that it doesn't have anything to do with that...

After everyone has taken their turn running a whistle blew.

"That was just warm-up for our next activity: Tennis." The teacher announced.

Tennis…? I never tried it before but it sounds like fun! But we're already halfway through the period… I hope I can still get the chance to play… wait... that was just warm-up?

That was some _tiring_ warm-up... I never thought I'd make the five laps we did on the 100 meter course!

"Ah… Takamachi-san and Harlaown-san? Could you please do a match for us?" The teacher asked.

"Yes." We said in unison.

I giggled… it's been a long time since we've said anything in perfect timing.

The teacher blows the whistle again. "Harlaown-san you're serving."

And there it was… but why did I agree? I don't know a thing about this game! But… I've watched a few times on TV whenever big sis watched… I'll just have to return the ball right?

I watched Fate-chan serve… but I couldn't help but admire her figure and while doing so that I couldn't concentrate on the ball… and missed my chance to return…

I just scratched my head. Out of the blue Arisa cheers for me saying, "YOU BETTER WIN NANOHA-CHAN!"

I glanced back at her and smiled. This time I took the ball seriously and I managed to return it to its owner.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

All I did was return the balls… in no particular direction… and I eventually got the hang of it like it was actually natural for me to control the balls… I also enjoyed the match since this is the first time in a long time that I actually got to do something with Fate-chan, who I could tell was also enjoying herself.

The match ended with me winning… luckily. I don't know but I think I'm starting to like this sport…

**After P.E.**

I think I'm starting to lose hope on the 'she will remember me' plan… Wait… it's not that I'm in love with her or anything… It's just that I wanted to see her so much after she left me like that… I think…

"Hey Nanoha…" Arisa said, pouting. "Teach me how to play tennis…"

I felt my face turn red… and I immediately brushed off the feeling of being an upperclassman. "Umm… why me?"

"Because… you beat Harlaown-san…" She responded, poking her fingers together.

She really is upset because Fate-chan beat her in track and field… oh man… what should I tell her?

"Ah-Ah… Don't bother Nanoha-chan just because you lost over a game Arisa-chan." Suzuka said for me, wagging her pointing finger at Arisa.

"Aw… just tell me how you beat Harlaown-san…" Arisa pleaded, looking at me.

"I didn't do anything special…" I said… trying to brush off the topic.

"Let's just think about the bakery we're going to visit today ok?" Suzuka presses trying to make her friend forget about the topic.

"Fine…" Was all Arisa could answer.

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Unedited:_

Well… I'm really on a roll… for posting two chapters in 2 days… ^^;; I think I'm full of ideas but I'm really not… sort of not organized… I'm sorry if I confused you or anything… ^^;; I wasn't really thinking straight when I wrote this chapter… so if there are any mistakes in anything… please tell me… oh and… my typing skills are going down the drain so please help me find the mistakes… ^^;;

Reviewing is welcomed in lots of ways c: although flaming will be used for marmallows :3

PS: I don't really like detailing my fight scenes… so this will hopefully be good practice for me :)

_Edit:_

Haha well… I finally finished revamping this one I hopefully can get a start on chapter three…

Thank you to Valkyrie Missile for being my editor again ^_^

This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


	3. Raising Heart

_Nanoha's POV_

We were on our way to the new bakery when suddenly a man blocked our way saying that he'll be challenging the Takamachi dojo.

"W-What? But… we don't even participate in tournaments!" I reasoned.

"A dojo's honor isn't judged by the number of tournaments it has won. Now let's begin." He said, taking up his stance.

Oh great… another nut case who wants to challenge dad… but… I can beat him if I wanted to… after all that training I went through without my siblings or dad holding back on me… I sure learned the hard way… eventually getting what they were trying to teach me.

"Hey Arisa, Suzuka… did you guys tell anyone about the dojo?" I asked.

They just shook their heads in unison.

Ugh… I really don't think fighting is my thing… and I really wish this guy would just leave me alone.

"Umm… mister? Could you promise to forget about the dojo if I beat you?" I inquired, taking my stance.

"It's no problem; however, if I win you will take me to your family's dojo." He responded, coldly…

I sighed…

"Oi Nanoha-chan… are you sure you can handle that guy? He looks well… tough." Arisa pointed out.

I nod and reply, "Don't worry… I think my siblings and dad are way tougher than any human in the planet."

After my assurance my two friends took a step back.

I turned to face my opponent and took the time to examine my opponent. His smug just made me more or less annoyed at him. These skills of mine are… both a blessing and a curse.

And just like that our battle began without hesitation.

* * *

**Not Coincidences, but Necessities**

**Chapter III: Raising Heart**

* * *

_Fate's POV_

I started patrols not too long ago… no jewel seed. It's playing out much like Chrono was expecting.

Hold that thought… isn't this a Jewel Seed's presence? I've been sensing this presence right after school ended…

'Chrono do you feel it?' I asked.

'I do. I couldn't believe it until you asked me that question.' He replied.

'So it _is_ a Jewel Seed… but how did it go unnoticed?'

'No idea. But I'm already at the scene… it's possessed a human. It's currently being engaged by a martial artist.' He reported.

'Where exactly is the scene?' I pressed.

'On the road to the new bakery.' He responded.

That's where Nanoha and her friends are going… What do I do? If I show up like this it would be too weird. And if we put up a barrier they might get dragged into it… I'll be praying that the one engaging the seed isn't Nanoha…

Hold that thought…

'Chrono? Does the martial artist have brown hair and blue eyes?' I asked.

He took a while to respond to my question… I could almost hear him get shocked. 'Yes… she does… don't tell me… she's one of your classmates…'

'I'll be there as soon as I can.'

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

Wow… this guy is tough… the normal purse stealer or molester usually can't stand up for hours after keeping up with me like this…

"You've been in my territory ever since this battle began, Takamachi-san. There is no one else that will save you." He proudly announced.

What? He means we've been alone ever since this crazy thing started?

I turned around to see what he meant… and he really did mean it… Arisa and Suzuka are gone.

This really made me mad. "What did you do to them?"

"Don't worry you'll see them again… once this match is over." He assured.

Shortly after finishing his little speech on defeating the Takamachi dojo he kicked me again and again until I eventually found an opening in his kicks. I grabbed his leg and directed the force slamming him into the wall.

"There. Match over. Can you please now take me back to my friends? I have a rival bakery to examine please." I requested.

"This isn't finished yet… I've been holding back my weapon… but I guess there isn't a need for that." He huffed.

A little bit persistent? I could've sworn that slam could've knocked him out! And what's this weapon he ranted about?

I looked at him looking for signs of any weapon… any weapon at all. Then a blue diamond shaped jewel caught my eye.

He couldn't be using that can he? It's a jewel!

Then it hit me… the gem glowed, transforming into a katana… or at least that's what I think it is…

"Y-You know… carrying a sword like that is dangerous…" I nervously stated.

Um… when did the world started to act so crazy? I don't recall there such a thing as turning jewels into… swords… um… wouldn't we have to be in another millennia before that happened?

* * *

_Fate's POV_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! A human! Using the Jewel Seeds to utilize power and unleash magic!

"Onii-san do you think we should intervene? Things just got dangerous… and he put up a barrier without either of us realizing!"

He put a finger in front of his mouth to tell me to 'shh…' and pointed at the red jewel the girl was wearing.

"She has Raising Heart and more importantly she's the other source of magic. Amy just confirmed it for me." He explains.

"But…"

He closes his eyes and counters what I had said. "No buts. It's an order. We need to gather information on the Lost Logia while we're doing this. And she's doing us a favor."

As soon as I think she's in anymore danger I'm butting in with or without permission. Nothing is going to hurt a civilian while I'm around.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

Mou… this guy is persistent… he's even tiring me out… Me! Tired! And it's not even dad… or onii-san or onee-chan…

"Huff… Huff… So are you tired yet?" I asked, after delivering a strong blow to him.

He answered me with a smug.

I'm giving him the time of his life… while here I am helplessly becoming tired little by little… why is this guy so tough? I don't remember your average martial artist taking this long to take down especially after smashing him into a wall and a floor!

"…_ster…"_ A voice called.

Huh…? Wha--?

I took a blow… it's not that bad… but it hurts… a lot.

"What happened to all the energy?" He asked, obviously not too happy that I got distracted.

I slowly and painfully stood up…

Am I… hallucinating? No… then what exactly was that voice?

"_Master. Activate me."_ The voice spoke, clearer this time.

Activate? Activate what?

Crap! I don't have time for that now… I have to concentrate on this guy… whatever he is…

I took my stance again. Hopefully this time… I won't hallucinate.

He lunged at me again, sword on the ready. I dodged and countered as best as I could… but I ended up getting cut on my left arm… somehow I don't think this guy is kidding when he said he was going to challenge dad… but how does he know him in the first place? I'll probably have to find out the hard way…

"Honestly, where do you get all that energy?" I asked.

"Nowhere in particular. I guess I've been holding back for too long." He said raising his weapon and creating… is that what I think it is?

I guess… balls of energy. I can't believe it… I thought those things only lived within the imagination…

"_Master. Please Activate me."_ The voice states in a robotic manner.

I looked everywhere for the source of the voice… only to find it coming from the pendant that I chose to wear today. The pendant I found almost eight years ago… four months after I confirmed Fate vanishing.

'Just what are you?'

"_I am an intelligent device called Raising Heart."_ It said, matter-of-factly.

'Umm… ok? How do I activate you exactly?' I asked.

The words just came into my head… it feels like it was supposed to be there but it just wasn't. They came to me now though…

"Raising Heart Excellion. Set up." I said, drained of all emotion.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

She activated it… at first I thought there was no chance for her to activate Raising Heart without the proper instruction… and yet here she is enveloped in light and transformed.

She wore a white-clad garment with blue clothing… I do have to say… she looks good in it… it's like she was actually meant to use the device she kept.

"Onii-san… when do we step in?" I asked, curious of what our next move is.

"We're observing her. I already set up a barrier bigger than the perimeter the host is holding, so it should be fine until she beats him." He replied.

I nod and go back on stand-by. The question still lingered though… will she be able to use the device properly? Only time will tell.

She held up pretty well… at the first few minutes without a device. It makes me wonder where she got her training from… I'll find that out when I read her bios… which hopefully will be soon.

After transforming like she did… the other man just couldn't help but give her another one of his smug smiles… which really were one of the things that pissed me off about bad guys, so arrogant.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

Please tell me I didn't become a magical girl…

I looked at my attire again… and I examined my staff…

… I just did.

"It looks like I don't need to hold back anymore little girl." He says, giving me a smug smile.

"Um… I don't understand what just happened but OK… I guess I'll just have to knock you unconscious… I think."

'A little help? Could you please tell me what you can do?' I ask the device.

It replied by adjusting itself. _"Sealing mode."_

"Time to be defeated little girl." He said, before lunging at me.

"_Axel Fin."_

And just like that I was high in the sky… I wish I could fly like this more often… but I really shouldn't be wasting my time here I have to um…

'Help?'

"_Sealing Jewel seed XVII."_

"Um… that just took his sword… is that fine?"

* * *

_Fate's POV_

"It's more than enough." I replied, flying beside her.

"F-Fate-chan!" She stammered, pointing at me.

I took the civilian and reported back to Chrono.

"He should be fine… as for you," He pointed to Nanoha. "You'll be coming with us."

"I don't think I want to be anywhere where I can't understand the situation. I'll go with you guys…" She said, sheepishly…

How cute…

'Mother, Amy, could you please take us to the Asura now?'

'Roger. The civilian will be taken care of.' Amy replied, with an air of urgency.

"It looks like all we did was watch, Chrono…" I yawned.

"Don't let your guard down just yet… I think the civilian just turned back to his normal size and age… I'd estimate around five years old." He explained.

I could hear Nanoha gasping… when I turned to look at her it's almost as if she recognized who the injured person was…

"Kairi-san." She said…

"Do you mind me asking… why was he targeting your dojo… if you know this child?" I asked.

"Um… you see… he sees my dad as a rival… and well… he's really cocky…" She said, before continuing with, "WAIT… you guys were there the entire time?"

I chuckle. "For the most part. Chrono was there the entire time too."

"I could really have used the help…" She pouted.

I smile at her. "If we helped you… this poor kid would have been in a worse condition."

Still pouting… She reminds me of someone… I can't put my finger where though…

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

I feel something lingering around… who or what could it be? Whatever it is… I just hope it goes and backs off…

Then I felt it…

Pain… searing hot pain… and my heart rate… I feel like it's out of control… my head is throbbing…

I gasped for air… but that did little to ease the pain…

"Nanoha… are you ok?" A familiar voice asked.

All I could do was reply with my breathing…

Ugh… I don't like this… feeling… it's painful…

And just like that I blacked out.

* * *

Author's notes:

Haha as much as I don't like leaving cliff hangers… there is one right here :P so don't you go all ranting about how you hate it. 8 pages… 8D I feel like I'm such a drabbler… -.-

Reviews are highly appreciated… flames will be used for weenies! Seriously these reviews keep me going... now *prods to the review button* please tell me what you think.

_Edit:_

Thanks for editing Valkyrie Missile! It took you a while but I guess it was worth the wait ;)

This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


	4. Nanoha

_Nanoha's POV_

It was painful.

That was all I could remember. I could remember reaching for air but no matter what I did the pain can't seem to find its way out of my body.

I didn't like the feeling of chasing air… no it was worse than that I was _desperate_ for air but no matter how much I breathed no matter how many I intake it wasn't enough.

What in the world was happening to me? This was the question that circled my mind the entire time.

* * *

**Not Coincidences, but Necessities**

**Chapter 4: Nanoha**

* * *

_Fate's POV_

What is going on? Her heart rate is beyond reasonable and her breaths are too short.

"Chrono what is going on?" I pressed for a question… but I could see it in his face, he wasn't expecting this.

I felt that neither one of the people who were watching or my brother could answer. This is definitely the first time they have encountered someone react like this to a device.

I helplessly continue to watch her suffer…

to watch her pain…

"Nanoha… are you ok?" Was all I could ask her.

It was… horrible to watch… she looked like she was experiencing her nightmares come true!

She gasped for air… more and more.

It was agonizing.

But why? Why did I care for this girl who came up to me out of the blue?

Did I meet her somewhere before?

When? Where?

"_Fate-chan!"_ A distant voice called.

… Nanoha?

"_Nyahaha… I screwed up again didn't I?"_ The same voice again, speaking to me.

This time I was sure of it. Sure that the person who first offered me her hand and the one who gave me the happiness I couldn't find eight years ago… was… the person in front of me.

"Nanoha…chan…"

And just like that she fell out of the sky and lost her conciousness.

**Aboard the Asura**

"She'll be fine. Her Linker Core is stabilizing." Shamal explains.

I couldn't help but release my long held breath at the news.

"Did she do anything else aside from activating the device and using little of its power?" She inquires, wanting to know the exact detail of the incident.

"I'm sure. She just used the sealing mode of Raising Heart…" My reply was weak.

The doctor put fingers to her chin and put herself in deep thought. By what I could tell she was about as puzzled as this as we all are.

Just when I was about to leave the door opens without warning. It was mother she probably wanted to ask how the patient was doing.

"Fate-chan… how is the patient doing?" Right on cue.

"Her Linker Core wasn't stable when she activated her device. I think it lead to her current condition." I explained.

She furrowed her brows in deep thought… eventually inviting me to her room. "I see… it looks like it will be a while before she wakes up. Do you want to have some tea with me?"

"I'll be right there." I replied cheerfully.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

The air was sterile… but it doesn't smell like a hospital…

Where am I?

When I opened my eyes I was greeted by the long fluorescent light that seemingly belonged to a hospital. I tried to move but not even my fingers had the energy to move an inch.

"Ah… you're finally awake." Someone said.

I couldn't find the energy to answer. I felt like I was frozen all over.

The person continued speaking to me. "Can you sit?"

"…I… think…" I managed.

"Let's take it easy. You don't have to sit if you can't."

I managed a nod, finding it too hard to speak.

"It looks like our guest has finally opened her eyes!" A cheery voice said.

My voice still didn't find its way to my mouth. I just couldn't find the energy to reply.

"Hayate-chan… I think we need to let her rest." The person earlier said.

"Um… could… anyone… please… explain where I am?" I finally asked.

"You're in the Asura. Do you remember capturing a jewel seed?" The person with brown hair asks.

"That's what the blue gem was called?" I inquired, still feeling like lead.

"It looks like we'll have to start from the beginning." The person with brown hair said, furrowing her brows.

Out of nowhere a monitor flashed in front of the brown-haired girl. Um... at least that's what I think happened.

"Lindy-san our guest is ready. Do you want to see her?" She reported, talking to the screen in front of her.

Um… screens popping out of nowhere… and talking through them? What millennia am I in? This is just like one of those sci-fi movies with people talking to holograms and all…

The three of them continued a conversation I couldn't follow. I instead looked out the window to see where I was… what a beautiful blue planet… wait—what? I'm in outer space! How the heck did I get here?

"If you don't mind me asking… how did I get here?" I asked, hopefully not bothering their conversation.

And they all just looked at me quizzically.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

After hearing the news of Nanoha waking up, without too much trouble, I immediately head for the clinic to check up on her. Truthfully I'd like to ask her some questions myself but I suppose that can wait until later.

"Shamal-sensei I'm coming in." I announced.

I went in through the sliding door only to find three confused people…

"W-What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ahahahaha… Fate-chan could you do me a favor?" My mom from the screen said, she gave me a 'please' look.

I sighed. "I'll do the talking."

"Thank you so much Fate-chan!" They all said in unison.

Somehow… I think they were just too busy to explain everything that's going on… or maybe they were up to something… I honestly don't know.

They all exited the room, while mom turned off her communications screen, leaving me and Nanoha to ourselves. I stared into the blue eyes that simply took my breath away when I first saw them. How long has it been?

Seven…? No… it was eight years in total when we were separated by the same incident. It's ironic how the same type of incident brought us back together again.

"It's been a long time Nanoha-chan." I said with a smile I never thought I could do again.

"You finally remember." She replied returning my smile.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

"It's been a long time Nanoha-chan." She said with the same smile she gave me all those years ago.

I couldn't help but feel happy not only because she remembered… no not only that.

"You finally remember." I said, managing a smile.

Honestly I was still confused on what to do. Should I ask if she remembers everything? Or should I ask about my current situation? I don't know.

However… what I do know is the person who I wanted to know more about was in front of me.

"Sorry for dragging you here…" She apologized with her face turning pink.

I giggled. "I don't think it's your fault though. So… um… how have you been these past eight years?"

I really wanted to ask her more… but I get the feeling I should stop there for now.

"I can't say this was the best course of work for me… but I feel like I belong here." She replied.

I felt it again. The agonizing pain that seemed to pull me into an eternal darkness.

I felt hot… my heartbeat was so strong that I could feel it with every ounce of my existence… my head throbbed…

I was once again desperate for air…

My consciousness was fading little by little… being eaten away by this darkness. Slowly… and

Painfully.

"Nanoha? What's going on?" A familiar voice asked.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

It's happening again… Her breaths are short… and she looks like she's in pain.

"Nanoha? What's going on?" I pressed but it seems I wouldn't be getting my reply soon.

Just when I was about to contact Shamal she was enveloped in pink light and vanished without a trace.

"What is it Fate-chan?" Shamal asks.

"She disappeared." I responded.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

That's weird… I remember being in a ship before… but where am I now?

I looked around. It was a room… it's definitely not mine though… I don't remember owning a bed this big.

"Ah-Ah… don't get up yet. It would be troublesome if don't have enough energy for tonight's infusion." A male voice said.

It's strange… I felt like I knew this man… but I can't put a finger where… and with that I obediently went to sleep.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The silver haired man put Nanoha back to sleep. Making sure she was ready for tonight's infusion.

_The TSAB, huh? It looks like things are going to be interesting._ – He thought amusingly to himself.

Silently he exited Nanoha's room and went back to reading his book, preparing alcohol in the process. He sat down and began reading from the passage where he left off:

Out of the night that covers me,

Black as the pit from pole to pole,

I thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance

I have not winced nor cried aloud.

Under the bludgeonings of chance

My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this path of wrath and tears

Looms but the Horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds and shall find me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,

How charged with punishments the scroll,

I am the master of my fate:

I am the captain of my soul.

_It reminds me of the two lovers who are about to face their greatest threat yet. I cannot leave this world without entrusting it with the proper hands. I must not fail to protect the world that she loved. _– The silver haired man thought to himself.

The night would be long one for him and Nanoha. He mentally braced himself for the pain he will experience along with the girl.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

Who could have teleported a person from this ship? Who could have known about its existence in the first place? Why would this person be interested in Nanoha? How did he utilize his magic?

These were the questions that lingered my mind as I frantically thought about what I saw this afternoon.

"Fate-san… I'm sorry but I couldn't trace the source of the magic. I believe it was activated from within her by something; however, there are holes to my current theory: one is that there could have been a hacking system that went by unnoticed by our computers and the other is that the teleportation spell used could have been used within minimal range or this guy is just really that good." Amy explains.

"Ah… sorry to have bothered you Amy… it's just a little unbelievable that someone actually kidnapped someone from this ship…" I apologized.

She smiled at me and gave me a 'there's nothing to worry about look.'

A screen popped out beside us. It was mom.

"Amy, could you please come over here? There is something I would like to discuss with you." She says.

"Sure." She gladly replied.

She turned to me and says. "Oh and Fate-chan you're going to be in stand-by from this point of the mission on."

"Roger." I replied and turned to Amy and ask. "Oh Amy… can I have the bios now?"

"One step ahead of you, Fate-san, it's already in here." She replied while exiting my room.

I really have to know where she gets her guessing powers from…

Meanwhile I'm off to read her bios… and find out more on what exactly the kidnapper is after…

Nanoha… hang in there… I'm coming for you.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

I woke up and was greeted by the feeling of being in a big bed and my mobility.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my house." Came the cool reply.

"W-W-Wait… I remember being… somewhere else…" I stammered.

He chuckled. "You must have had quite the dream."

My cheeks turned red… I probably was dreaming…

"Um… how did I get here?" I pressed.

"I think you were on your way home… you almost got molested by three people… and you fainted." He pointed out.

"I don't remember that happening." I pouted.

"Well… It happened. I just didn't know where you lived that's why I brought you to my house. And before I forget my name is Tetsuya Kato." He said while bowing.

I was flustered at how um… prince-like? This guy is. "U-Umm… I don't think you need to bow at me… and my name is Nanoha Takamachi. It's nice to meet you Tetsuya Kato-san."

"Tetsuya-kun will do." He smiled.

"Then you can call me Nanoha." I replied, returning the smile.

"It's already late… you should sleep some more." He gestured.

And he was answered by my stomach growling.

_I want to die… from embarrassment._

He chuckled and offered. "After you get dinner… your stomach sounds like it needs something before you go to sleep."

I felt more blood coming to my cheeks.

"Thanks… I hope I'm not intruding." I gratefully said.

"It's not a problem. I live alone anyway." He explained.

* * *

Cliffhanger AGAIN :D I seem to be fond of doing this XD haha don't kill me because of my beautiful cliffhangers :P but then again my imagination is out… so really can't force me to write anything at the moment… at the moment… I'll probably be updating this in a few days or so…

Please review… it's fuel to my imagination… and continuation of this fic. Flames will be used for corndogs :P

This is unbeta-ed so… if there are any mistakes you can click the review button and tell me :)

The poem is NOT mine… it's Invictus by William E. Henley. I will not take credit for that poem. Never in a million years :P

This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


	5. How?

_Normal POV_

The silver-haired man, now identified as Tetsuya, braced himself for the ritual that was about to take place. Frankly, a unison between his magical abilities and Nanoha's…

_Her core will be too unstable without help… at this rate every time she uses the device she'll lead herself to certain death. I'll give her the properties of control that can be found in my power; however, her consciousness will belong to me whenever she activates the device… and that control will last until I deem that she is ready to face this enemy._ – The silverette thought to himself.

"Das ewige Licht schenke mir die Kraft, diese Welt zu schutzen…" He chanted, reading aloud from his spell book.

After reading the rest of the passage he closed his book and bent his knees unintentionally, getting the feeling of someone kicking your knees from behind from standing too much, then he began gasping for air. It was almost as if someone was taking his life force… although that was certainly not the case. It was magic being transferred.

Nanoha, who is currently unconscious, started to crumple herself in bed unaware of the ritual being performed. Little by little her perspiration rate increased, so did her heart rate and everything else.

* * *

**Not Coincidences, but Necessities**

**Chapter IV: How?**

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

It's already morning when I came to my senses… I glanced at the clock to look at the time… Five in the morning? I guess I should call my parents… which I totally forgot to do…

"Worried about your parents?" A man asked.

"Um… yes… I forgot to call them about where I am." I explained.

"Don't worry they called your phone; which I answered for you. They were a bit shocked at me but when I explained everything should be fine." He replied casually.

What was this person's name again?

"You forgot my name didn't you…" He said with a disappointed face.

"Um… I'm sorry… I remember you introducing yourself… um… Kato-kun?" I guessed.

"Tetsuya Kato at your service." He bowed.

My face turned red at the embarrassment and not to mention pampering I was being given.

"Your stuff is here… but a clean school uniform isn't… its still early do you want me to walk you to your house?" He asked.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll pass. I'll walk my way home besides my parents and siblings are already awake by now." I reasoned.

He flailed his silver hair. "If that's what you want."

"I'm sorry for bothering you Tetsuya-kun. I'll be going now." I said getting out of bed.

I noticed that I was in guys clothes now… well… I think they belong to him.

"I asked my maid to change your clothes… You can return those to me whenever you want." He explained rubbing his cheeks.

At least he had the decency to have a girl to change my clothes… it would be way too embarrassing if he did it...

"Thank you Tetsuya-kun."

"All right I'll see you off at least." He said motioning toward the door.

I tied my hair in a familiar side ponytail that I always do, picked up my belongings, and headed off.

It was only now that I realized how big his house was… it was really big… you could fit one hundred people in here and still have more than enough room for another hundred… I marveled at how big his house was…

When we finally made it out I waved him good-bye and jogged straight to my house.

**5:15**

I eventually made it to my house… I hope I don't get scolded or misunderstood… especially not misunderstood… they would freak out…

"Welcome home Nanoha." My mother greeted.

"I'm home. Um… before you guys jump into any other conclusions: I do not have a boyfriend." I explained.

Mom gave me a disappointed look. "I see… then what were you doing in a man's house?"

"Well… there were these perverts who outnumbered me… five to one… and I guess I got knocked out while he saved me. He just didn't know where I lived so he took me to his house." I replied.

She was shocked, to say the least, and well she gave an 'Oh I see…' look.

"I'll take a bath and get ready for school now mom… I don't think I can participate this morning so I'll do whatever homework I have left and head out." I announced and went straight to my room.

I immediately lay myself on the bed as soon as I saw it. I guess nothing beats home no matter how grand the others are. And with that in mind I took a shower and got myself prepped up and ready for school.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

"PFFFF." Was the sound I heard when I went in the bridge.

"Um… Amy? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I found Takamachi-san!" She said while wiping her face.

I was, to say the least, surprised at the news.

Already? How did she manage to get home normally? I know I can't go home after all that's happened.

"Um… what was the explanation she gave her parents about yesterday?" I pressed.

"She was saved by a man named Tetsuya Kato… from molesters. – Wait… what? That's totally different from what happened!"

Really different. She did something most other people can't: use magic.

"Look up the Tetsuya Kato guy…" I ordered.

And on cue Amy furiously typed away giving the immediate bios of the person we're looking for.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

It's time for school… or so I thought… I totally forgot that yesterday was Friday… so much for homework and waking up early. I guess I have some free time…

"Mom? Can I help out in the bakery today?" I asked.

"So… you finally realized you don't have school?" She pondered.

My cheeks turned red. "Sorry… I guess I kind of… forgot…"

She giggled. "All right. You can help."

I sighed…

What is wrong with me? First I realize there is no school when I already am dressed in my uniform… second I could have done my homework later… and lastly I could have planned going out today.

"I'm changing out of my uniform and go to the shop after. Don't worry I'll lock up properly." I announced, scrambling for my room.

"I'll be heading off then. I'll see you Nanoha." Mom replied.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

"What do you mean he doesn't have a bios?" I asked in anger.

"Sorry Fate-san… but it seems this guy's isn't in this world's records… or in our data banks. It's all gone." She explains in an apologetic manner.

"What you mean it's all gone, it was there but it was deleted or it was never there at all?" I asked, more calmly now.

"Um… more of… it was there but it was deleted."

"How?" Was all I could say.

I was summoned again by mom, although this time it seems more of an emergency summons than a normal one. And with that I left and went straight for the Admiral's room.

I opened the door and I was greeted by an urgent face.

"Um… did you need me for something?" I inquired.

"Fate-chan we need you to continue your undercover work on this planet and closely observe Ms. Takamachi." Came the news from my mom.

"Roger." I paused to read her expression. "Will that be now?"

"Yes. Sadly I cannot overlook her sudden appearance again. So I'll need you to find out what exactly happened to her." She responded, with those rare auras of urgency she gives off.

"I'll be heading off then."

"Chrono will continue patrols like usual. Be careful." She warned.

"I will." I responded.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

It was really unexpected when Fate-chan came through the door. I mean really, really unexpected… I didn't even get the chance to tell her about the bakery!

Wait… if she came here… does that mean she remembers? ...No… that's too much of a coincidence… stumbling here by chance rare because this bakery is on a semi-busy street so it's normal for people to check things out.

"Can I have some cinnamon rolls please?" You ordered.

"Um… could you wait a bit? We're still baking a fresh batch." Mom replied.

"It's fine. I'm in no hurry." You said while smiling back at mom.

"Nanoha! Cinnamon rolls please!" Mom called out, turning to face me.

"Coming! How many?" I instinctively responded.

Then mom turned to face you. "How many would you like?"

"A dozen please."

Then everyone looked at you in a weird way and your cheeks turned red. "Most of them are for my family."

Mom giggled and told you to wait on the couch that was near the entrance, while I was working my hands away at these cinnamon rolls.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

"Fate-chan?" A voice called.

"Fate-chan?"

Then it hit me… I was being called by Nanoha.

"Are you ok?" She asks curiously.

"… Um… I've been a little busy lately… Sorry…" I managed.

"So um… do you remember?"

Wow… that was blunt… how should I answer?

"I do… for the most part. Nanoha." My mouth moved on its own.

Why did I say that?

"I see… do you remember your promise?" She said, her eyes were brightening now.

"Um… what promise?" I replied honestly.

"Not everything. Yet." She sighed.

Promise… promise… I don't remember making any promises to her! Why do I have to suffer slight amnesia when she doesn't?

"Ah… I'm sorry I'm keeping you. Take this." She said handing me my order of cinnamon rolls.

I took the package from her. "Thanks… and sorry… I really am trying to remember."

She gave me a sincere smile and said, "It's all right."

And with that I left.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

It's strange how she doesn't remember… I find it embarrassing to say… up to now… nyahahaha… I looked really red when she said that she was going to protect me no matter what… I really resembled a tomato back then.

You just don't know how much I want to return those feelings, Fate-chan.

"Mom? Can I go home now?" I asked.

"Sure. Leave the shop to us." She cheered.

The truth is I want to go home because my head has little men drilling it… I think I need to take some medicine when I get back…

I never did take the time notice what Fate-chan was wearing up to now… a green canvas jacket, a white shirt, black jeans, and chucks… just thinking about it make me go to my own happy land…

I sighed… because of two things: one because of Fate-chan and the other is because I think I'm starting to act like a dirty old man…

And I felt it again… my heart-rate was skyrocketing again… I could feel the pressure all over my body… not to mention it helps the little men drilling my head… I was gasping for air again… and it wasn't enough… but somehow I think this is better than the one I got before…

But… when exactly… was… before?

* * *

_Fate's POV_

'Fate-san! A jewel seed has been activated! We're setting up a barrier.' Amy announced.

'Roger. I'm on my way.' I responded.

How exactly did it activate without me noticing it?

'Amy… How did it activate?' I asked.

'I'm not sure… normally we can find these things before it activates… my hunch is someone is behind this.' She responded.

Which looks like it because I'm already at the barrier and I already see fighting between Chrono and an unidentified mage.

'Chrono! Who is this guy?' I asked while nearing the battle.

'I don't know but he has Raising Heart.' He responded tensely.

Raising Heart? I thought Nanoha had that!

'You will not help me.' He ordered. 'You will seal that Jewel Seed!'

'… Roger. I'll help you as soon as I'm done.'

'A dog activated it… and it became feral.' He informed me.

It looked more than feral if you ask me I just can't find the right word for it at the moment.

"Bardiche."

"_Haken Form."_ It replied.

I was about to make my first move but I was blocked by the same guy who is fighting Chrono. I turned to see if he was all right and I was just shocked by what I saw: there were two of this guy. How is that possible? Chrono is clearly fighting someone… is it an illusion?

But I will have to save my questions for later. Right now I'm obeying an order from him to capture the Jewel Seed.

"Out of my way." I ordered.

And he just smiled at me in reply.

'Ah-ah-ah…' A male voice taunted.

And just like that the guy in front of me kicked my stomach making me choke on my saliva.

'Hayate… we could use some help…' I said.

'Too bad no help will come. The minute you walked into this barrier it was only you I allowed in not them.' The same male voice replied.

How did this guy manage to infiltrate our mental communications?

'Easy. It's because this body is connected to you.' He replied casually.

Oh great… now he can read minds. Just who is this guy?

'Don't you mean girl?' The voice changed into a more… twisted... version of Nanoha's voice.

My eyes just widened in shock.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I have to say… I am good in making cliffhangers :P but… if I continued my imagination would have taken me somewhere else… not where I am supposed to write. Just to clear it up: The incantation used in the prologue was German.

Now to reply to my anonymous review that inspired me to finish this story Yuri Lover:

I will try to bring in other pairings… but this one will mostly revolve around the NanoFate pairing… yes it's a NanoFate fic… I can't back down now because I've raised a lot of yuri flags. And thank you for the praise on my OC… it really means a lot… it's hard to actually incorporate an OC without too much cliché moments… I just got away with this one and replaced Yuuno with him… -- On a side note: Sorry to the Scrya ferret lovers… I just don't like him… -- Hopefully you will see some answers to your questions in this chapter ^^;;

Now then… Reviews are most appreciated… *insert heart here* … flames will be used for steaks. Seriously guys… I'd appreciate it if you push that review button and left a punctuation mark… I'd really be inspired to write more… and hopefully finish this story.

This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


	6. Friend or Foe?

_Fate's POV_

"Nanoha?" I muttered.

My opponent and I locked gazes for the longest time. I just wanted to make sure that the person in front of me was not Nanoha. I was answered by another horrible kick to the stomach almost knocking me out.

"My, my, whatever happened to your vigor on defeating me, Fate Testarossa Harlaown?" He snickered.

No… it's definitely not Nanoha. All I know is that I should beat this guy, get the Jewel Seed, and get out of here. Think calmly Fate: there is no way Nanoha can be involved with this guy.

"Bardiche."

"_Zanber Form."_

"Oh? Finally set on defeating me?" He mused.

He raised his hand on the air and a big mass of energy accumulated on his hand revealing a saber with a red jewel on its hilt.

"Interesting device, would you mind telling me its name?" I questioned, hoping to get some answers.

"This? I'm sure you already are familiar with the name Fate." He replied nonchalantly.

* * *

**Not Coincidences, but Necessities**

**Chapter VI: Friend or Foe?**

* * *

It's been a few days since we lost that battle… and we still have little leads as to who this person is, but that's just me… Mom and Chrono are already suspecting someone from our school is behind this.

I had one person in mind but it still is unreal for me that she could go against us… no… she would try to reach out and understand us… she'd let us hear her side of the story… at least that's what my instincts are telling me at the moment.

'Mom could you go ask the infinity library for a bios on this Tetsuya Kato guy? I'm really curious to know as to why he doesn't have a bios for us.' I explained.

'We've already done that Fate-chan… and to be honest: I did not like the results myself.' She responded disappointedly.

'What made you not like the results?' I pressed.

'… If he's still alive like Nanoha-san says… he would have to be over two thousand years old.'

I could feel my eyes widen in shock upon hearing this news. Two thousand years old? How can Nanoha even mention that name?

'Anyway… I'd like for you to continue observing Ms. Takamachi… as much as I don't want to Fate we can't leave any loose ends unsecured.' She ordered.

'Roger…'

After that conversation I paid attention to the teacher again… trying to get my mind off of things…

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

I wonder how I got home the other day… I don't remember my trip from the bakery at all… all I know is that I found myself lying in bed again… sleeping. It's probably the headache I got on the same day.

Nyahahahaha… I'm such a klutz… not even remembering how I got home!

"Takamachi-san if you aren't going to pay attention to my class I'd rather have you stand outside with buckets of water." The teacher said.

I immediately got up and apologized. "A-Ah! I'm sorry it won't happen again."

I hear Alisa and Suzuka giggle to themselves. Mou… if only I had some kind of magic I'd somehow punch them from behind to shush them…

The rest of the day went on normally… or so I'd like to say… I've been getting these random surges of headaches that make me sick to my stomach… other than that, the day dragged on normally.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Inside the safety of his mansion, Tetsuya began a wide area search that covered the entire city to look for the active Jewel Seeds that he sensed…

_Five? No… there are six active ones today, which means Nanoha-san and I will be busy. I'm sure that TSAB will find about this soon enough._

He continued scanning the entire area to find out where the six active Jewel Seeds are. Only to his surprise can be found in one main area… and the hosts are already causing chaos. A few more minutes he stopped, out of breath.

"Thanks Theron." He said.

"Είστε ευπρόσδεκτοι_"_ The device replied.

"I wonder if this guy ever learns how not to be stiff." Tetsuya joked.

_Now then…Her school should be about finished… I'll just have to see through her to make sure…_

* * *

**After School**

_Nanoha's POV_

"Sorry Nanoha… we have lessons today. Somehow we got busier when we grew up." Arisa says with a disappointed expression.

"I'm fine. Good luck to you two!" I responded.

Alisa started tearing up. "Mou… Nanoha! Just call for some plans in the weekends!"

I giggled. "Sure! I'll ask mom and dad about it."

They left after that, getting on their limousines and driving off to the distance.

I'm walking home alone again… it's not like I can blame them though… they have each other for support I'm just a walking crutch to help them stay together. The odd one out.

I still feel like I should do something… but I'm not certain what 'it' exactly is.

Heading home seemed longer than it usually should it's probably because I always walked with Alisa and Suzuka on this road… and we had fun during the time.

The distance between the house and me became shorter as I walked down this road. Eventually nearing the house labeled "Takamachi." I made my way inside and announced: "I'm home!"

"Ah… Welcome home Nanoha-chan!" Mom replied.

"I'll be in my room studying, call if you need anything!" I announced happily.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

'Chrono how is everything?' I reported in.

'Everything seems to be fine—No wait never mind.—Six Jewel Seeds are active.' He responded urgently.

Six? Then that means either someone forcefully activated them or… this is just too much of a coincidence. I'm sticking to the first part of my sentence.

'Then that means someone really is behind this.' I concluded.

'Correct. There are too many coincidences for this to not be part of someone's schemes; however, our suspect list is very low at the moment.'

Just then an unexpected voice interrupted with our conversation.

'I could help with that.' It said.

'You! Where are you?' Chrono said, getting a little bit out of his cool.

'Right now as much as I want to play with you Chrono-kun I'd like to help in sealing these Jewel Seeds.' The voice replied calmly.

'We don't have much of a choice Chrono… this barrier looks like it will only let a few people through.' I butted in.

'You're smart Fate. This barrier was created by another mage and no as much as I'd like to it's not me.' The voice chuckled.

This was the same voice that I heard in my head in the battle a few days ago… why am I so compliant to it?

'You are coming with us after this.' Chrono said, finally breaking his silence.

The voice chuckled. 'That will have to depend.'

Really? Let's just see you get away from me this time, for now we'll have to concentrate on the Lost Logia.

We we're nearing the location of the Jewel Seeds and I was taken by surprise when an arrow came flying my way, I somehow managed to dodge it.

"Bardiche."

"_Yes Sir. Haken form."_

* * *

_Normal POV_

Somewhere on top of a building a mage watched the action unfolding before her. She was overjoyed by the fact that an 'old friend' came.

_Oh? Tetsuya-kun is fighting alongside someone? He must have grown weak over the years and became reliant on these newbies._ – She mischievously thought to herself.

She came in to greet the fray with a surprise.

"Who are you?" Fate asks.

"Why don't you ask the person helping you?" She retorted, pointing to the suited gentleman helping them.

"I see. You broke free from her seal?" The silver-haired gentleman asked, almost unfazed.

The mage replied in a dark chuckle.

Fate and Chrono could not help but stare at the two, confused with what exactly is going on. The mage turned to look at the blond examining her from head to toe.

"You know you could have picked better allies to side with." She teased.

"I have. Nanoha!" The silverette signaled.

From the sky came a huge aurora of pink light that seemed to take the mage by surprise; however, she was just more than happy to find another playmate. She grinned and blocked the attack with ease.

Blue eyes locked with silver ones, Nanoha was showing signs of stress after that big release of energy and the mage just simply looked at her with the greatest of interest. The mage flicked her hair and smiled at the silver-haired man, giving him a look that told him: 'Is that it?'

_This can't be happening… how long has she been awake?_ – The silver-haired man thought furiously.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

What in the world is going on here? Nanoha is with this silver-haired guy and… this mage seems to be familiar with him too, moreover… she's in a tuxedo! Only this time her proportions became more obvious and the mask came off… and she retained her normal hairstyle… what happened to her previous barrier jacket? I need an explanation…

'It looks like I'm going to have to come with you guys after this.' The silver-haired man said in regret.

This can't wait anymore… we've already sealed four Jewel Seeds with Chrono's help and the other two are just causing havoc in the city! I have to stop them… but this woman just made things a bit more complicated.

Think… Think…

"I'll stop my fun for now… but I'm taking her," she pointed to Nanoha, "as a souvenir."

"Like I'll let you." I retorted.

Nanoha's eyes told me that she wasn't conscious of what's currently going on and the stress on her body is severe. You'll just have to hang in there for a little bit.

"_Zanber form."_

"Oh? You want to play?" She mocked.

"You are under arrest for obstructing an officer's work." I announced, pointing my blade at her.

She giggled and somehow leaned on me from behind. "I want you to feel being betrayed by your lover."

My eyes widened and instinctively did a roundhouse to hit her but she just ended up blocking my attack and tossing me to the side. I flew across the intersection so easily and hit a post.

She just giggled more and went closer to Nanoha… I don't know… but somehow I just feel like I should stop her no matter what. I got up and activated Sonic Move to close the distance… Why was I so bent on protecting this girl?

'Chrono? I kind of need help here…' I said.

'Sorry Fate but I can't move.' He replied in a disappointed manner.

'What do you mean—oh…' I turned to look at him only to find out he was binded.

"You've been quiet Tetsuya-kun." The woman said, turning to the silver-haired person.

He seemed to be unfazed by the woman's mocking voice, it's clear that he is in deep thought, he seemed to have cold and distant eyes that seem to be able to pierce through your soul.

"How long are you going to stay in that form Matilde?" He finally spoke.

"Oh you don't like it? That's too bad… I especially chose this form for _you_." She replied.

"What have you done to your sister?" He asked, his voice became bitter.

"You mean Valencia? She's still asleep… I'd gladly take you to her… but I felt like playing for a bit." She teased.

"I… see… who woke you up?" He asked, almost sounding like he knew the answer.

"The Jewel Seeds happened to drop on my body. Well… most of them anyway." She replied lazily.

And just like that she decided to attack 'Tetsuya' causing a crater to form beneath where he was standing. He managed to dodge but his facial expressions told me that he was not happy about this person being here, he was floating beside me now.

'You and Nanoha have to get out of here. I believe… I will have to explain everything later once I knock her out.' He said.

'What do you mean get out of here? She can be as fast as me if she wanted to!' I shot back, not liking the abandoning him plan.

'Don't worry… I've been holding back… and your brother is already on the Asura. I will be there shortly… until then I'll leave Nanoha-san in your care.'

That was the last thing he ever told me, after that we were immediately transported… or should I say teleported to the Asura. Nanoha immediately lost consciousness after the transport was completed; I simply caught her out of instinct.

"Fate-san we have to know what mom knows." Said a wounded Chrono.

"Yes… but we have to get our wounded, which is you and Nanoha, to Shamal-sensei first." I replied.

I carried Nanoha on piggy back and we immediately went to Shamal while Chrono said he could just walk there… as much as I want to help him I already have my hands full carrying Nanoha here… and I think I'm in pain… the adrenaline just hasn't died down yet…

"I'm so glad you two are safe… we couldn't enter the barrier again…" Shamal said with disappointment clearly on her face.

"It's not your fault."

* * *

_Normal POV_

"It's not like you to care for others Tetsuya." The mage, now identified as Matilde, mocked.

"You know my beloved—your sister—once said that in order to prolong the life of this world I will need to show you how to love again… she told me: 'Two people with the colors of your real eyes will show her how to love again.'" Tetsuya explained.

"I believe I told you that my heart died a long time ago." Matilde retorted.

He chuckled. "I don't blame you… after all the man you loved despised our kind."

"You don't understand Tetsuya. You don't understand what it felt like to pretend to be someone else… no you don't understand at all." Matilde responded coldly.

"Maybe I don't Matilde… but I'm sure those two do. I'm releasing the memory seal I've put on them. I'll end this little game of yours before it turns into a huge predicament." Tetsuya replied coolly.

Matilde took her stance preparing to attack the silverette. "You need to know when to shut up you old geezer."

Tetsuya simply shrugged it off and snapped his fingers… Matilde was immediately taken to the farthest place Tetsuya could think of and the entire street, including the park was restored to normal, almost like nothing happened.

After fixing major damages he teleported himself on the Asura where he will explain what is going on… and what needs to be done to save Nanoha.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

A screen popped out beside me, it was a communications link with Amy.

"What is it Amy?" I asked.

"We have the suspect on the Asura… he just passed out." She explained.

"I see. Let's let Shamal-sensei do the rest." I replied.

"Roger."

The screen vanished after that… leaving me and Nanoha alone in my room again. Her face was peaceful, like she just went through hell and back.

Somehow I just know that I should protect her… and that I can't live without her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well then… I'll have to stop there for now. I don't know when I'll give the flashbacks but they sure are coming soon… haha… I wonder what Matilde is up to… one thing is for sure though… the next chapter will shed some light on questions that left you guys hanging every time I posted something different :) … nevermind… I think I'm going to write more on what happened on this chapter… I'm not sure I'll just let my imagination take me there. And in case you were wondering the device spoke greek… it meant "You are welcome."

Nanoha in a tux! High five for that! –hears crickets—Gee… tough crowd…

Thank you for all the compliments I received through your reviews… it made my heart flutter… no seriously… it did. I'm kind of glad that this story piqued your interest… honestly though I think it's a little cliché… ^^;; -scratch that—it's really cliché…

Remember reviews are highly appreciated and it will speed up the updates you guys get :D flames will be used for barbecue!

This is un-edited... so there will be mistakes feel free to point them out in your reviews :)

This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


	7. Unfolding

Out of the night that covers me,

Black as the pit from pole to pole,

I thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance

I have not winced nor cried aloud.

Under the bludgeonings of chance

My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the Horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds and shall find me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,

How charged with punishments the scroll,

I am the master of my fate:

I am the captain of my soul.

* * *

**Not Coincidences, but Necessities**

**Chapter VII: Unfolding**

* * *

_Fate's POV_

I awoke to an embrace that just seemed to complete my day already and then I noticed I was crying during my sleep. I tried to release myself from this momentary contact but I was countered.

"Can we stay like this for a bit longer?" A familiar voice requested.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks and found myself complying with the person who embraced me so lovingly. I returned the embrace on instinct and mumbled the words "I love you" while immersing myself with the warmth this closeness gave me.

"Do you remember?" It asked.

It all seemed silly now… and I found myself asking "Why did I forget the person who first showered me with so much affection?"

"I see." The voice said, responding to my wordless reply.

Our gazes locked for a brief moment and I found comfort in the blue eyes that seemed like the world to me. She raised my chin and lips met with so much passion that I never thought I or she had, as our tongues danced for control I found that she began caressing me as if I were the most precious thing in this world.

We broke our kiss, gasping for air. "Na…no…ha…" I huffed.

And our lips met again, this time I could feel a mixture of passion and love; a much more affectionate kiss. She began unbuttoning my shirt one by one revealing, my flesh little by little, trailing along my skin little by little and marking me as hers. I moaned her name in ecstasy and in longing.

Our gazes locked once more and I could see her eyes filled to the brim with so much longing. "Do you want me to stop?"

I could only shake my head, after all who could resist those eyes that wanted to shower you with so much affection?

She began caressing me again, this time gentler and lovingly. Nanoha leaned in for another kiss, which I returned with the same fire she gave me and began to go lower, slowly removing my skirt, and revealed my underwear.

Her hand skillfully went inside me and she gently leaned in for another kiss. The woman who was touching me right now was the woman who I loved for her entire being, down to the last breath she took, and right now she was taking care of me like I was her most precious diamond. She trailed along my body once more, memorizing every detail my body had down to the last portion of my existence, she began licking my hole gently and passionately relishing each moment she continued. One of my hands were on here head and the other was grasping the bed sheets tightly.

She went to look at me again longingly and said, "I missed you Fate."

"Four years without you was really agonizing." I replied.

Our lips met once more, our tongues dancing to each other as if they've been apart for a long time.

We both slept again after that… this was the first time in a long while that I felt safe again… and the first time in a very long while that I felt _loved_.

* * *

I woke up again to the warmth an embrace gave me.

"Did you sleep well?" Nanoha asked.

"Mm…"

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Nanoha." I replied.

She tried to lean in for a kiss, which was _conveniently_ interrupted by Amy.

"Um… The suspect is awake… I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" She said nervously.

Nanoha giggled. "You aren't."

"I'll wait for you guys in the infirmary… he says he'll explain everything once everyone is there personally… that would be You two, Chrono, Admiral Lindy, Hayate, and me." She continued, obviously startled by the scene she witnessed a few moments ago.

"We'll be right there." I replied.

And with that she turned off the communications link.

"You should get dressed Fate-chan." Nanoha explained; pointing out the obvious fact I was naked.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I realized I was naked and she wasn't… she was in an instructors uniform; which suited her very much. I hurriedly took a shower and got dressed in my enforcer uniform.

I finished in a record of 25 minutes.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

Nyahaha… so cute and she's so red she could resemble an apple now…

"So… let's go and find out what's happening?" I asked.

She gave a nod and I held her hand as she led the way to the infirmary. We got weird stares from the people who saw us but I didn't care: all I know is that the one who needs me is right in front of me.

"We're here." She announced.

Fate turned to me, silently asking if I'm ready. I replied with a nod and she opened the sliding doors to reveal everyone gathered on one bed.

A blue-haired woman, a black haired man, a brunette, and Amy were all gathered on one bedside waiting for us.

To my surprise though, it's Tetsuya-kun who's in bed… and he looks really tired.

"Um… what is Tetsuya-kun doing here?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

"I guess I'll have to start by removing all the seals I placed on your memories…" Tetsuya responded. Then he began chanting something in another language a circle encompassed all of us and they all started getting headaches… except for me.

I wanted to ask what was going on… but I think it's because I already remember everything that I'm not getting a headache. When he began this spell all my memories just became more vivid and detailed down to the last breath I've heard.

* * *

**Eight years ago…**

I remember how I first met a ferret named Yuuno, how I battled with Fate for the Jewel Seeds, how I found out her true intentions, how I managed to somehow convey my feelings to her, how I managed to convince her that she was more than just an experiment, and how I made friends with her.

It was also in this year that I met Hayate, Signum, Vita, Shamal, and Zafira. I gained Raising Heart Excellion during this year too… through a series of battles we somehow managed to convey our feelings to them and we managed to befriend them. Through their help we somehow managed to stop the rampaging 'book of darkness' and end its automatic defense system.

**Six years ago…**

This was one of the most difficult years for me to overcome… without Fate I would never have been able to walk or fly again. Vita and I were sent on a mission to destroy 'drones;' somehow we managed to pull through… but at the cost of me undergoing coma for a month. It felt like I was under a deep sleep but it was thanks to Fate's voice that I snapped out of it and woke up.

"Mou, Fate-chan how can I sleep when you're screaming my name all the time?" I halfheartedly joked.

She grabbed my hand and cried. "Nanoha, Nanoha, Nanoha…" she chanted.

She got up after that realizing that there was another person who wanted to see me, it was Vita. This was the first time I've seen her crying for me… I couldn't help but put my hands on her head as she embraced me. Everyone in the room looked relieved to see me awake. "I'm sorry for overdoing it." I said.

After that day I was informed that I had the possibility of not being able to walk or fly again. The thought just dreaded me and I immediately took rehabilitation. Sometime in the middle I… just gave up… I couldn't stand the pain anymore. That day Fate decided to check on me and she looked devastated to see me in that state. "I'll tell the doctors that you're taking the day off," she said and she took off. I couldn't help but drown myself in self-pity at the time, I wanted to walk but the pain discouraged me to go on.

I heard her voice in the middle of the night she was calling out to me from the window. She was in her barrier jacket… and she gave me a reason for her visit; she wanted to show me the sky I loved so much. We ascended higher and higher… somehow even all the way up she managed to keep her barrier working.

"This was the sky I wanted to show you, Nanoha." She said while smiling at me so lovingly.

Dawn came to us… and I was reminded why I loved this limitless sky so much; it was because of its beauty. And it was through this sky that the person I was with during the moment was with me. I regained my determination to go under rehabilitation again this time knowing that someone is supporting me with my decision.

Six months later I managed to finish my rehabilitation and I was able to walk again. Hayate, Fate, and the Wolkenritter came to pick me up from the hospital; we parted ways when we reached a certain intersection.

"Come with me?" Fate asked.

"Sure but where are you taking us?" I replied.

"Home."

I didn't know what she meant… but after entering an apartment complex I knew what she meant: we were going to start living together. I was really happy that day; it was also the day that I realized and confessed my feelings for her, at first I thought she was going to reject it but she gave me a warm smile and said, "I love you too."

I didn't know how to respond but somehow my body moved on it's own and I managed to seal it with a kiss.

**Four years ago…**

This was when I first met Tetsuya-kun but he had a different color of eyes… apart from the golden ones I see today. He had an azure blue one and a burgundy red one.

"Do you… happen to have a lover?" He asked.

I couldn't quite answer him immediately because of my surprise that he knew that I had a lover, despite meeting him for the first time today. "I do… how did you know?"

"Ah… my search finally ends after all these years." He sighed.

"Um… what are you talking about?" I pressed.

His orbs turned gold and that was all I could remember… the next thing I knew I became lifeless and I was waiting for Fate to arrive… with a different version of how we met.

* * *

"So you tapped your memories first before anyone in this room?" Tetsuya asked.

I nodded in response. During my relatively long sleep I started getting flashes of what happened back then… I wasn't quite sure what to make of them… but my brain just somehow managed to work it out.

"What about her guardians?" I questioned, pointing to Hayate.

"What happens to her happens to them as well. I didn't feel the need to summon them. They'll remember right now their just having a headache." He explained.

I observed everyone getting their own fits of headaches… somehow it hurt to see them like this… especially Fate… she was crying. I turned to him again only to find him passing out again.

"Raising Heart is everyone ok?" I asked.

"_They are all fine, just having minor cerebral activities." _She replied.

I carried them all one by one to vacant beds I could find, trying to get them to sleep. A few minutes in and they're all started to look better… at least no longer showing frowns on their faces save one… Fate looks like she was having a bad dream, I held her hand telling her everything was fine and that seemed to help a little bit.

Thirty long minutes passed and the first people to snap out of it were Chrono and Amy… and they were looking at me in an apologizing manner. I just smiled and they excused themselves, probably to resume duty. Fifteen minutes after that Hayate woke up and she hugged me like she found a lost teddy bear.

"Sorry Nanoha-chan…" She said in a sad tone.

"I don't think it's anyone's fault." I replied.

After that embrace she searched for the Wolkenritter, worried about what happened to them. Right after that Lindy-san snapped out of it too… and she looked at me like I was a friend she hasn't seen in years. After recovering from her headache she immediately went back to work… checking on her daughter first before leaving.

"She'll be fine." I assured.

"Thank you Nanoha."

She left the room after that… hopefully looking into the situation we're in.

The last one to wake up was Fate who muttered my name and hugged me after our gazes locked for a long moment. She told me that she remembered everything now… including the promise we made on the day we exchanged ribbons, otherwise known as her birthday. I returned the warmth she gave me and hugged her back.

"I love you." She said.

"I know. I do too. I love you Fate." I replied warmly.

Our little scene was interrupted with someone clearing their throat… which happened to be Tetsuya-kun who came back to the world of the living a few seconds ago.

"So… care to explain what exactly is going on?" I started awkwardly.

"Fifteen thousand years ago… there were three descendants of three omnipotent forces that existed in this world." He paused to analyze our expressions, "The first one descended from the light, the second one descended from darkness, and the last one descended from life, they all had a lukewarm relationship that somehow started to blossom despite where they came from;however, a prophecy changed the way they looked at each other from friends to rivals; this prophecy said that only one of the three will carry the seeds of creation." He took a deep breath and continued, "These seeds are what we now call Jewel Seeds… in that time only three of the five omnipotent forces were actively participating in the bout, the other two are called love and death. Challenges were presented one by one but instead of learning on how to become rivals the three descendants learned how to work together. This was something the three active forces did not expect." He started to look sad. "Light and life were beginning to love each other and Darkness sought out a human that hated the forces for their selfishness." He paused to look for the words to explain, "The forces were obviously not happy on the turn of events so they punished their descendants by giving them mortal form and an eternity of life, meaning the descendants will remain in this world until the end of time."

"Why are you telling us this?" Fate asked, expressing her interest in the topic.

He smiled. "Be patient… after all it's a long story." He turned back to pick up from where he came from. "As I was saying, Light and Life fell in love with each other while Darkness sought a human who hated the forces; before going into slumber Life told Light that he will meet the descendants of the force of Love one day and they will bear the color of his eyes. Darkness was in the middle of a rampage when Life went to sleep… she was heart broken that the man she loved could not reciprocate her feelings… Light had to stop her so he made a wager with Darkness. If Light can teach Darkness how to love once more then she will stop her plots to destroy the world that Life loved so much; however, if Light lost the bet then Darkness will take his life and destroy the world." He breathed now…

"And that would put us in the 'teach her how to love' department?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for putting you two in a predicament that you don't deserve… but I have to protect the world that she loved… because I told her that I would protect it for her." He sighed.

"And you're basically older than everyone in this ship put together?" Fate asked.

"Yes. Including the knights that brunette possesses." He expounded. "It's the ten thousand year mark since that bet began. The wheels of destiny are turning… only you two can show the world where it turns."

"Why did you make us forget?" I asked.

"Because… I found you too early. Four years too early." He replied.

"And you're sure these 'descendants of the force of love' are us because?" Fate questioned.

"Because these are the real colors of my eyes." He blinked to reveal a mixture of azure blue and burgundy red.

I could only stare in those eyes… they are the exact same shades Fate and I have.

"Time is already ticking for me. Since the start of this year Darkness has begun to devour me, causing me to weaken like this. I only have until the end of the year, which is already on the fourth month, to live. Will you put on this ordeal for this selfish person?" He asked.

"On one condition: I want to be aware of my every action… I do not like being directed by other people thank you very much." I claimed.

He chuckled. "I already removed all traces of my consciousness from you Nanoha-san."

"Then I agree to it but you have to ask this person here," I pointed to Fate, "for the final choice."

She just smiled and nodded.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Tetsuya was surprised on how easily these two agreed on doing his bet for him; he was going to rely on them now. He was going to leave the future of this world to their hands.

_This world has everything disguised as mere coincidences, but in reality they are all necessities._ –He thought to himself.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello world! This is by far the most wordy chapter I've done! XD … *sighs* yes I bet you guys were expecting that A's and the original series don't happen in this one but… I somehow pulled it off :D Tell me what you think of my fan service? Please? I wonder where I pull these weird ideas of mine from. The reason for the title is here *smugs* I need to remember how to sleep 8D I wrote this all in one day 8D… I'm so weird :P

I wonder if anyone will be patient enough to read through my paragraphs… XD I honestly think they're too long… I blame: long historical explanations. –lol-well I just hope it covers most of your questions :P because I certainly do not like typing long paragraphs… they are dizzying to proofread X_X

But… you guys have to review… especially on my fan service scene… I'm quite nervous on how that turned out :P… flames will be used for… omelets *yum*

It's un-edited… so there will be A LOT of mistakes… I'll try to proofread this when I actually get some sleep… it's currently eight in the morning here and I started writing at around… twelve noon... yesterday? Yes… blame imagination 8D

*sighs* I need to remember how to sleep. And change the Rating of this fic XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the plot used in MSLN, A's, and the accident which occurred sometime in between A's and StrikerS. I will not take credit for the poem used in the prologue… if you didn't catch it on the last chapter; it's called Invictus by William E. Henley.

To end this long A/N: This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


	8. Darkness

_Breathe for me_

_Don't wake me from this slumber_

_Stay with me_

_Possession taking over_

-Waking the Demon by Bullet for my Valentine

* * *

**Not Coincidences, but Necessities**

**Chapter VIII: Darkness**

* * *

_Fate's POV_

Soon after everyone recovered their memories we all worked together to collect the Jewel Seeds. Matilde still hasn't appeared but we do know she has been activating the seeds simultaneously and we've been trying our best to seal all of them at once, letting us seal about sixteen of them now.

Right now we're on a mission to stop four of them from damaging a scramble crossing any further.

'Nanoha-san, Fate-san, and Chrono-kun the four of them are possessing humans.' Tetsuya reported.

'Roger, is there any sign of her?' I asked.

'She's nearby. I can't pinpoint her but she's close.' He replied.

"Ah… you've finally decided to join my little party?" A female voice mused.

I paused to confirm who it was.

"Matilde-san…" I muttered.

She smiled mischeviously and began engaging Chrono, knocking him out effectively. I could feel my brows furrow in anger. She just smirked and began attacking me.

"You know little girl… I still haven't changed my mind on taking your lover as my souvenir." She whispered.

I ignored her mockery and tried to land a kick on her, tossing her to the side.

"_Assault Form."_

"Plasma Smasher!" I signaled as I raised my device for the attack.

A came from behind me and whispers, "Shouldn't you be worrying about _her_?"

I immediately stopped charging my attack and turned to see what the voice meant, only to see a collapsed Nanoha in the hands of Matilde.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh nothing… I just knocked her out." She smirked.

'Don't let her fool you. She just encased you in a barrier you're under an illusion.' A male voice said.

"I see."

"_Sprite Zanber."_

"Tch… saw through it already? No matter… I've already completed the ceremony." She muttered.

What ceremony? I didn't see her prepare for anything… unless… she trapped me here the moment we created a barrier.

'Forgive me… I couldn't sense it earlier…' He apologized.

'Where is Nanoha?' I asked.

'She's…' He stopped, afraid to continue.

"She is coming with me." Matilde announced, as if hearing our conversation.

"I won't let you." I retorted.

I immediately destroyed the illusion to get to wherever Nanoha is, hoping I'm not too late. After spotting her in a weak condition I used sonic move to catch her from falling. She was knocked out after whatever Matilde did to her.

"Hm? Oh… it seems my influence won't reach her. Ah… I see… the all powerful prince has come to shield her from it." She mocked.

I wanted to tell her to shut up but… I was more concerned for Nanoha at the moment. "Nanoha?"

No response… but if it wasn't for her breathing my world would have stopped at this moment.

'I'm here. You two—three go back to the Asura… I'll deal with her.' Tetsuya ordered.

'As much as I want to I really just can't leave you here Tetsuya-kun, you'll only be shortening your lifespan.' I replied.

He chuckled. 'My world has already stopped ever since my beloved went into an eternal slumber.'

What?

"Ah… Tetsuya-kun how nice of you to finally join our little bout." Matilde announced.

"Matilde… do you still wish to continue your side of the bet?" He asked.

She grinned. "Of course… after all we do need to gamble at least once in our lives and this isn't the first time you've lost against me."

"…" He couldn't say anything back at that.

Amy then teleported us back on the ship with Shamal and the others waiting for us in the receiving area. Shamal immediately went to check on Nanoha and Chrono while I silently followed them to the infirmary.

"No need to blame yourself." Hayate assured.

"I'm not… it's just that it hurts to see her like this." I replied shakily.

She stopped me from walking and forcefully made me face her. "You don't have a reason to blame yourself Fate-chan… we couldn't do a thing about this situation…"

I gave her a silent nod and continued walking with her.

* * *

_Normal POV_

On the scene of the incident…

A battle was going on between light and darkness both were unleashing high amounts of magical energy at each other only to be thwarted again and again. Tetsuya closed in with his saber and began a traditional duel with Matilde, who was wielding a staff.

"Ah… this brings back memories… I always beat you at a duel like this." Matilde said.

"But I always won at duels that concerned magic." Tetsuya retorted.

Both of them outputted tremendous magic onto their blades and continued to spar until Tetsuya showed signs of fatigue. Matilde quickly cast a spell that contained fire and directly hit Tetsuya.

"It's ironic considering what our parents gave us." Matilde stated.

Tetsuya was on the ground barely keeping his consciousness there but nonetheless he stood and continued the bout with his sister. "Ironic indeed." He replied.

Tetsuya tried to land in a kick while Matilde easily dodged it and struck Tetsuya with a kick, resulting in Tetsuya coughing blood as he stood.

"That blond, she is quite interesting… that's why I put her under my ceremony."

Tetsuya's eyes widened in shock as he heard Matilde speak. "You didn't…"

"I did, but somehow her consciousness kept her from my influence." She replied.

Tetsuya chuckled. "Then you have already lost this bet, sister."

"Heh… don't get your hopes up just yet… there is still a matter of finishing this bet with the final duel." She retorted.

_She has been trying to get someone to defeat her ever since the day that her loved one rejected her feelings. I feel bad for her… everything else that she has been doing has merely been a side effect of her wishes._ –Tetsuya thought to himself.

"I guess that is all for today… do heed me: the next time we meet I won't go so easy on you." She said while disappearing from sight.

"The eternal slumber you have been seeking… I will give it to you… once this is all over." I muttered.

Tetsuya was knocked out after that.

* * *

**Aboard the Asura**

Admiral Lindy was browsing through the paperwork she had to submit when she was interrupted by a transmission from Nanoha.

"What is it?" She asked in a sweet voice.

She scratched her cheek a bit. "Ah… sorry to bother you but… could I talk to you about something when you finish with your work?"

"All right. I'll be right over once I finish this." Lindy replied happily.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

I'm so nervous… but I have to push through with this…

I opened another communications link, this time connecting to Fate-chan.

"Nanoha? Did you need something?" She asked.

"I um… well… need you to come over after you finish your paper work." I said, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

She smiled. "Sure. I'll be right over after this."

"Thank you!" I said, closing the communications link.

All right… this mission will be one of my most heart-stopping, filled with excitement, and most important ones: proposing to Fate-chan in front of her mom!

"You look like you just got out of a horror house." Tetsuya teased.

"Mou… try doing what I'm doing… and you'll end up looking like me." I retorted.

He chuckled. "I don't think so."

I stuck my tongue out playfully in response to his teasing, which just resulted to him laughing some more while being bedridden.

Out of the blue… Hayate comes in with sparkling eyes. "YOU ARE PROPOSING?"

I shushed her since she was attracting _too_ _much_ attention. "Keep it down…"

"But… do you have rings?" She asked.

I gulped and shook my head. "I erm… was… um… planning to um… you know…"

"I know?" She pondered.

Tetsuya chuckled. "I think I'll be able to fix that. Here… hold out your hand."

He dropped two matching golden bands with engraved jewels on it. My mouth unintentionally dropped at the surprise. "Think of it as my blessings to you two."

"It looks expensive… when did you have time to get this?" I asked with a tone of suspicion.

"Hm… it's one of my hidden talents… I've kept these two for the people I've been searching for." He explained.

"Really? You have to tell me more!" Hayate beamed.

They continued ranting about destined lovers for the entire duration Tetsuya could stay awake while I continued to examine the ring… it was only when I looked closer that I noticed something engraved within the ring… another language?

"It means: we are one." Tetsuya explained.

"Wow… did you really make this just for us?" I asked.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me… I'll be sleeping… and awaiting the results of your endeavors." He joked.

I nodded happily… while I remained in my bed eagerly waiting for what is going to happen next… feeling my heart race like this was nothing new… but whenever I'm in front of her it always feels like the first time.

Hayate came closer to whisper. "You better tell me _all_ the details later… fufufu..."

And she left like that… and as if almost on cue the two guests I'm waiting for arrived, oblivious to what I'm about to do. What to do… I'm so nervous I can feel my own body stiffen.

Hayate… how dare you abandon me in my time of need…?

"You called for us Nanoha-san?" Lindy asked.

Oh well… here go all my guts…

"U-Um…"

"Did you need something?" Came another question from Fate.

I closed my eyes hard. "I-I w-w-would l-like to ask f-for your daughter's h-hand i-in m-marriage…" I managed.

They both stared at each other in silence which in turn was making me want to run away… but under the certain condition of being bed ridden I can't seem to run. What do I do…? They're still processing this… how long will they make me wait?

Fate's face was beet red now. "N-Nanoha?"

Instinctively I grabbed Fate and pressed our lips together.

I hope this works, I hope this works…

* * *

_Fate's POV_

Nanoha just kissed me in front of my mother… I'm quite torn at the moment… one part wants this to happen and the other just plainly want to run away.

Mom covered her mouth and chuckled. "I was wondering when you were going to say that Nanoha-san."

"Eh…? You were expecting this?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I wouldn't be qualified to be called your mother if I didn't know what was going on around you Fate." Came the cool reply.

Nanoha's face turned red at the statement. "S-So… um… d-do you accept my proposal?"

"I have no problems whatsoever with it. I don't think anyone that knows you here does, actually." She responded as if it were the most normal thing to happen to her.

"T-Then… I would like to make it official." Nanoha said stiffly while pulling out something from her hands.

…Rings? Are those rings?

"Fate-chan… would you give me you hand?" She asked nervously.

I wasn't sure of how to act at first but… when I let myself take over my hands happily complied with her request. She inserted the ring shakily and she handed me the other one for me to insert it on her left ring finger. After we completed it…

As if on cue I hear noises behind the curtains that concealed this important scene, they gave out sounds of eagerness and giggles. "You finally did it!"

H-Hayate? Signum too! I think I'm going to die of embarrassment…

"Mou! Hayate why did you leave me in my time of need?" An angered Nanoha asked.

"Fufufu… it's because I knew you could do it without me!" She happily announced.

Wait… Hayate knew?

"Ah… we should leave the two newlyweds alone! After all we have to plan honeymoon!" Mom joined.

"Eh…? You guys knew all along?" I asked, oblivious to whatever inside joke was going on.

"Of course we knew, Testarossa, there is a saying: "But love is blind and lovers cannot see, the pretty follies that they themselves commit." Signum interjected joining in the teasing.

"Guys… at least let us know that you were getting hints!" Nanoha pouted.

I finally calmed down… "Well, well… it looks like our little secret was already discovered before we could even announce anything."

Nanoha started to bring out her puppy eyes. "Fate-chan too?"

I felt my face go red. "A-Ah… well…"

Then I felt arms snaking around me and they started tickling my soul out of me. Everyone couldn't help but join in on the fun and they all held me down on Nanoha's bed to let her tickle me some more…

'S-Someone… save me… from this… laughter…'

'You just have to say "please" Fate-chan.' A seductive Nanoha said.

"P-Pl-pf… hahahaha… Please… hahaha…" I muttered.

"Please what?" Everyone chorused.

"P-Please…pf… hahaha… stop… hahaha…. Ti-tickling… haha…" I managed.

She immediately stopped after that and looked at me with longing.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

I put my forehead against hers and whisper, "I love you."

She smiled back and caressed my cheek. "I love you too."

_It's too bad… I have to break this lovey-dovey relationship soon._ – A voice echoed.

I sat up to look around and saw that everyone heard it as well.

Tetsuya sat up immediately and began chanting something. I stood up and took a defensive stance in front of Fate but I immediately regretted doing that as soon as I saw her curl up as if she was having a fit of headaches. Something was happening and I get the feeling I won't like it.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hah well…back to my usual cliffhangers xD you will just have to deal with it for now… Ahem… now as for my excuse in a late update is well… um… I had trouble visualizing this chapter… at first I thought Nanoha was going to get the fit of headaches but Fate did instead… and I was randomly browsing through NanoFate pics in the NanoFate*dot*us website… and well pictures spoke to me… giving me something else instead of a chapter… ^^;; well… here you guys go chapter 8!

Hm… Nanoha seems to act like her StrikerS self… maybe it's because of the 'incident?' Well… maybe it's just that I have a firmer grasp of her StrikerS personality than the A's or original series… o-e

All in all though I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review! Reviews can make your beloved updates go fastaaa… but I'll update even if you guys don't since I'm not a fan of not finishing my fics… but that will take a little over a month if you guys don't review *winks*

Flames shall be used for smoked salmon! (wow… where am I getting these food urges? XD)

This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


	9. Curses

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_And the worst part is that I didn't even know_

…

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken part that I need to see."_

-Whatever it takes by Lifehouse

* * *

**Not Coincidences, but Necessities**

**Chapter IX: Curses**

* * *

_Fate's POV_

The last thing I heard before I passed out from this pain was Nanoha's voice.

_What are you going to do now?_ – A voice asked.

I don't know…

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

These were one of the times that I wished life had an 'undo' button somewhere.

"Tetsuya-kun what is going on? Fate won't wake up!" I asked, my voice was filled with worry now.

He cursed and sighed. "She… won't wake up until you do something. Sadly… it's a bit hard to explain what you have to do."

"And how long can you hold this barrier?" Lindy asked.

"Not too long… augh…" He managed.

"I'll take over. Just tell me what we're blocking." Lindy said.

I stared at the unconscious Fate that lay still in front of me, examining her from head to toe I noticed that she was sweating a lot despite the temperature at the moment. It was as if she were having a dream she didn't ask for.

I have to do something… but what exactly is that something that I have to do?

_Your souls are forever intertwined to meet… no matter the distance, no matter the obstacles, and no matter who stops you from meeting. You will always be one in the end._ – A voice said.

Who?

_Love, love is the answer._ – It continued.

I immediately knew what to do… 'Fate-chan… you aren't alone. I'm here.'

Nothing came. I tried again, putting all my feelings into the three words that mean the world to me. 'I love you.'

'…ha?' A weak reply, but I definitely heard it.

'Come on Fate! Pull through! I know you can do this!' I encouraged.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

I didn't know what to do… a part of me wanted to go to Nanoha and continue to stay with her but a part of me also wants to remain in the darkness.

_What are you going to do?_ – The same voice asked again.

I don't know…

'…I'm here.' Nanoha's voice said.

I wanted to answer so badly but… something was stopping me.

I heard Nanoha's voice again, this time a bit louder than before, 'I love you.'

Nanoha? You're really trying hard aren't you?

_What are you going to do?_ – It asked again.

'Come on Fate! Pull through! I know you can do this!' Nanoha encouraged.

My shoulders became lighter the moment I heard her voice again but there still was something pulling me down… what was it that continued to pull me down?

"_You useless thing."_ A very familiar voice said.

…Mother?

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

"This is bad… her breathing is becoming more rapid." I noted.

"Then that means the illusions have begun. There is little I can do for you to get her to wake up; however, if this works you will have to convince Fate to wake up or the two of you never will." Tetsuya explained.

I nodded in agreement. Somehow I just know Fate is worth all the risks, I can't just stand here and do nothing while she's going through something like this.

I held her hand, only to be stabbed by a jolt of electricity that seemed to crawl on my skin like ants but something like this wasn't going to stop me, no it would have to be much worse just for them to make me stop holding her hand.

"_Round Shield."_

"Tetsuya-kun perform what you need to perform." I stated shakily.

It hurt to carry you while you were stinging me like jellyfish but maybe I just got used to the stinging that it didn't hurt anymore, I lay you down on the vacant bed which was mine, and continued to hold your hand.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Tetsuya was actually shocked to see the couple hold such determination just to save each other. He was reminded of a soliloquy that was created by a man who in himself had his own few loose screws but is considered a genius:

To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them?

_These two have the strongest of bonds that I have ever come to witness in love. Their resolution is something…_- Tetsuya thought to himself.

The spell Tetsuya performed knocked Nanoha out immediately, leaving Tetsuya out of breath.

"Hayate-chan do you mind doing me a favor?" He asked.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

"_You have outlived your usefulness. You can go and disappear now."_

Tears started forming on my eyes… no matter how many times you say that phrase it will still remain fresh in my mind that I'm just a copy… a fake. So much for saying that I got over that… I still dream about your whips, your hurtful words, and your revalation.

Mother is this all that I am to you, a tool for nothing but reviving Alicia? Am I just a copy in your eyes?

"_You are nothing but a tool. Ever since I created you I've done nothing but despise you."_

I see…

I never did make you smile up to the very end, did I?

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

It took me a while to realize that I was already awake in this void. It's so dark and the temperature is just well, normal.

_You will find that which you seek with your heart and not your eyes. In this darkness do not trust your ears or your eyes for the darkness will reveal all painful things through these. Your heart will lead you to the right path. Trust your heart._ – A voice said.

Um… right… I suppose I'll just have too feel for Fate. I continued to roam blindly in this darkness until I eventually heard a teardrop.

I opened my eyes only for them to reveal that there were two Fates…

"Nanoha?" They chorused.

They act the same… but how do I differ them? Think… Think… maybe if I asked something that would make the real Fate act like herself?

"Um… did you know that I went through your drawer of underwear before?" I asked.

They both turned red… which was one of things I was expecting but… they both responded differently.

"Y-You did?" The one to my right said.

"Nanoha you pervert! Why did you go through my drawer of underwear?" The one on my left said.

I giggled. I already knew the answer to my question: the one on my left was the correct one.

"Well how about that Fate-chan?" I asked, turning to her. "You're a part of Fate right? Will you lead me to your whole?"

"B-Before we continue though… did you really rummage through my drawer of underwear?" She asked.

I giggled. "Of course not, Fate-chan's underwear is Fate-chan's underwear." I responded casually.

She sighed in relief. "Mou… don't scare me like that." Before she continued she warned me: "My whole is currently undergoing the illusion of my mother. You will not like what you see but… will you please take care of me?"

I nodded cheerfully. She then unveiled a cloak of darkness for me to witness a child Fate being whipped by her mother, after that she then joined with the child Fate for me to confirm that this was the Fate I was looking for.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

I felt arms wrap around me protectively as I was about to receive the next set of lashes. "You know if I met you earlier I would have protected you just like this." A gentle voice said.

After saying that she received the next set of lashes on my behalf, I never heard her complain about it though, after that I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was.

"Nanoha?"

"I think it's about time you woke up from this dream, Fate-chan." She responded happily.

A dream?

The next set came on her, only this time a bit harder. "Hurry up Fate-chan… wake up for me, please?" She pled.

Yes… this happened a long time ago… this isn't real… I need to wake up… I don't want to see Nanoha suffering like this…

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

I woke up to people tending my back, painfully disinfecting it, and slowly wrapping bandages around my torso. I didn't know what hurt anymore… the lashes or the disinfectant.

"Good morning everyone!" I chirped.

Hayate hugged me tightly. "You don't know how scared I was to see your back bleeding from nothing!"

"There, there… I'm all right now but what about Fate-chan?"

"I'm wide awake." Came the cool reply.

I looked at her gingerly before I started teasing. "You know those panties you owned during…"

I was immediately cut off by a worried Fate. "I thought you didn't do it?"

"Nyahaha… just teasing."

"Mou… now I'll never know how to believe you…" She sighed.

Everyone looked at us like they were missing some private joke, Fate was beet red, and my back throbbed a bit but when I think about who it was for it was all worth it.

"So… what did I miss?" Tetsuya asked, waking up.

"Nothing…" Fate replied a little too quickly.

"Now that's just making me more curious." He pressed.

"You see…" Hayate started, whose mouth is quickly covered by Fate.

"I was teasing Fate about her underwear." I finished before she could begin to move against me.

"Mou… you guys… a girl's life is a girl's life…" She sighed.

We all threw a good laugh as today's little incident has been resolved without too much trouble…

* * *

Author's Notes:

Har…har… it's so fluffy I think I want to vent… it on a one-shot and post it on NanoFate*dot*us oh wait… I already did that… XD Oh well I guess I should sleep… more action in the next chapter *hopefully* … Hm… Well… I'll apologize for this chapter's shortness… it's more or less an important filler –laughs nervously- Now, now don't kill me because I updated with a filler! I promise for more action in the next chapter!

High five for sexy Nanoha getting whipped! Although… I kind of wish it was Fate doing the whipping =W= -laughs- -hears crickets—not again… ;_;

BTW big thanks for all those who have reviewed this little project of mine… it means a lot to me ^-^ … just so you guys know this little project of mine is about to end ;_; but worry not! I will be back with more! :) Although the updates will be slower and less frequent because of school I hope you guys will also support me with my next project! :)

Reviews will make updates FASTAA… flames will be used for seared tuna! No seriously it makes updates faster :3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Shakespeare's famous 'To be or not to be' soliloquy HE DOES :P

This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


	10. Time is running out

"Amor vincit omnia." Echoed a voice from the void of realms.

"It seems you made the correct choice in bestowing it to those two." A cold and dark voice said from the shadows.

"I can't let this pointless battle continue stretch until the time limit ends. We need to end this soon." Replied another voice.

* * *

**Not coincidences, but Necessities**

**Chapter X: Time is running out**

**

* * *

**

Nanoha and Fate remained aboard the Asura with the others to be ready for deployment and also to catch up on the lost time they had to make up. It's been a few weeks since anything has happened in Earth and it looks like today was also going to be another day they were going to have free time.

"How is Yuuno by the way?" Nanoha asks out of curiosity as to what the ferret has been up to recently.

Hayate couldn't reply, actually she didn't know what to tell Nanoha.

"He hasn't just disappeared into thin air… right?" Nanoha guessed, sensing something was wrong with Hayate's expression.

Nanoha just received a small nod. Which did not bode well for the circumstances as an alarm was raised seconds after Hayate gave her response. Both of them ran to the briefing room.

Nanoha saw that all of them were already there; they all had a grim expression etched on their faces. Nanoha was clueless about what exactly is going on but she took a seat and waited for everything to be explained to her.

"Yuuno Scrya disappeared four years ago… along with some material for research on the subject of magical beings." Lindy started.

"He mysteriously just vanished along with a book called 'Stratovarius.' It's a book about mythical creatures and beings found in a non-administrative world that ended up being swallowed whole by a dimensional rift. Up to this day we don't have enough information as to where the source of the rift came from." Chrono continued.

"Umm… I see very little connection of his disappearance with our current situation." Nanoha said meekly.

Lindy pressed a few buttons and showed live footage of Yuuno wreaking havoc in Uminari along with Matilde at his side.

Everyone in the room gawked at the sight they were seeing before Lindy turned off the feed.

"What was… that… all about?" Fate asked, breaking her silence.

"We think Yuuno Scrya has collaborated with a criminal so to speak. His motives are unknown." Chrono said in a hard tone.

"For now Fate, Nanoha, Hayate, and Signum will deploy to the scene and try to stop those two from causing anymore damage to the city. Tetsuya will help create a hole in the barrier the both of them put up." Lindy said, standing up.

Everyone went to their stations and went on stand-by in case the four sorties need back-up.

* * *

Three figures gathered in a circle watching each move both sides were making. There is a velvet-dressed woman who seemed to be paying more attention as Fate and Nanoha began their assault against Yuuno and Matilde. There is a man carrying a scythe he was watching the velvet-dressed woman more than watching the current situation. And lastly a woman dressed in white who seemed to be paying attention with what Matilde was doing.

"They've captured most of the seeds and Matilde still persists on the fighting." The man carrying the scythe said.

"Merikh I think you know why my sister is doing this." The woman dressed in white said.

"I can see that Valencia. I just don't know why she won't ask me to just save her the trouble." Merikh sighed.

"Shhh… The battle is still ensuing." The velvet-dressed woman said.

* * *

Fate bounced back from the wall while holding bardiche in scythe form and tried to attack Matilde. Matilde in response vanished and appeared behind Fate.

"That's more like it. How was my curse by the way? Did it work well enough for you?" Matilde mocked.

Signum tried to attack Matilde but her sword just bounced back from Matilde's protection spell. Fate seconded Signum's attack with an arc saber but that too bounced away.

"_Try Plasma Lancer, on my signal."_ Chrono said, deploying onto the field and joining in the fray.

Nanoha is in the middle of identifying whether or not this Yuuno was real or not. She couldn't really tell because Yuuno hasn't spoken nor has he shown spells that Nanoha could define as un-Yuuno-like.

* * *

_I need to spot a difference… but how?_ – Nanoha thought to herself.

"Watch out!" Hayate warned.

Nanoha reflexively tries to dodge the oncoming bind but she was a tad bit too late. Yuuno's chains were already in place and Hayate is knocked out unconscious and Yuuno grinned slyly.

"Ahh… Nanoha. We finally meet again after all these years." He looks at Nanoha's hardened expression and smiles even more. "Hmmm…? It seems that you missed me."

"Not another inch ferret boy." Came Vita's voice.

Yuuno tucked his hand in his pocket and disappeared from plain sight. Vita tried to look for him but when she did find him Yuuno simply kicked her to the ground.

"That takes care of the interruptions. Where was I?" He pondered in an insulting way. "Oh that's right… I was about to steal a kiss from you."

"They're losing." Merikh noted.

Valencia could only stare at the magical circle with worry. The velvet-dressed woman remained silent.

After a few minutes into the battle the velvet-dressed woman finally spoke. "It's time."

"What exactly do you mean by that, Amora?" Valencia asks with a bit of hope hinted in her voice.

"It's…" she began.

* * *

_Amor vincit omnia._ – This phrase ran through both of Fate's and Nanoha's heads.

"_What does it mean?"_ Nanoha asks Fate mentally.

"_Love…"_ Fate began.

_Conquers all._ – A voice finished.

The magic circle closed and Merikh chuckled at the turn of events, clearly amused by the conflict.

"You know… you aren't supposed to tell them the answer immediately." He teased.

Amora smiles lightly and says, "I know… but it was kind of annoying me at how slow things were turning to our side already." Her smile slowly turned into a frown, "Although I wish we didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"You don't say… If it weren't for those two's over-competitive sides we wouldn't even be all fussed up about this." Merikh snorted.

"…" Valencia chose not to speak her matters for now, trying not to worry about her lover's condition.

* * *

"Wha-?" Yuuno said as he was effortlessly tossed aside by Nanoha.

"I don't know what made you side with her but for your information: there is only one person who can kiss me. Bastard." Nanoha said in a cold tone.

'_Thank you.'_ Came the relieved reply from Fate.

"Oi Nanoha! Back-up is here!" Vita announced.

Nanoha gave a smile to Vita and they both prepared for an attack against Yuuno.

"Divine…" Nanoha began.

"Swallow…" Vita joined in.

"Flier!"

"Buster!"

The attacks came in contact but both were stopped by a shield projected. Nanoha and Vita's eyes widened as they saw who came in between.

It was Fate or was it? The question eluded both Vita and Nanoha.

* * *

Author's note:

Aheheheheh… sorry for the shortness xD I'm currently recharging my imagination fuel which should be up and running sometime soon… For now you will have to stick with this cliffhanger *hides in fear*

And HOORAY for Nanoha calling Yuuno a bastard :D I have to admit it's one of the things that made me squeal while writing this chapter… and for my um short hiatus… blame… lazy-ness and loads of school work. X_X being a junior in high school is not something that is work-free… I miss my sophomore year already v.v

Anyway… flames shall be used for making tea :D

This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


End file.
